Marriage is a Virtue
by Maxo
Summary: A marriage is something to hold on to... be it young or be it old. But what happens when it becomes Claustrophobic, who is there to turn to? Ryella Married couple some TroyellaTroypay. As much as I'd like this to be T, I'd better make it M, just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage is a Virtue:**

**A/N: **High School Musical is Copyright of it's respectful owners. I am merely a Fan.

Chapter 1:

Beep! Beep! Beep! the alarm sounded at 7.00

"Mmmmm shut up, shut up." Gabriella groaned being woken from her deep sleep. Turning over she reached for the top of the alarm clock, on the bed side table, and immediately searched for the off button, with only her fingers to guide her. Suddenly the beep was silenced.

"Result." she thought, turning back over for that extra five minutes.

"Oh no you don't" came a sound from the body next to her, snuggled under the covers. He had also been awaken from his deep sleep. "You don't want to be late again, do you?"

"When I decided to get off my ass and work, I never expected so many early starts." she said as she turned onto her back, staring at the wall.

"Hey stop that." he said rolling over and grabbing the duvet from her. "Some of us don't have to work today."  
"Well that's alright for you." she groaned, taking an armful of the duvet back with her.

"At least you have you're weekends off. I have to pick and choose." he said turning onto his side to face her. Gabriella also rolled over onto her side.

"You will remember about tonight, won't you?" she mumbled with the duvet covering her mouth.

"Yeah, sure I will. It'll be fine." he said stroking her face before kissing her forehead. "But you're gonna have to get up."

"Just five more minutes." she moaned turning on to the opposite side from him. He stood up and with one pull, took the duvet off the bed.

"Get up." he smirked

"Sometimes I really hate you."

"But luckily it's outweighed by love."

7.03  
She yawned tenderly as she finally rose from the bed, sitting up on the side to get her morning bearings. Getting up she wandered over towards her wardrobe. As it creaked open, she began rummaging through an assortment of clothes, looking for the right outfit. He, as usual, was again in bed, dozing off, with not a care in the world. Once the outfit, a matching pinstripe suit jacket and pants with a white shirt, had been found she proceeded through to the bathroom on her left.

7.07

Steam began to fill the room as she stepped into the shower. Her life was always so predictable. Shower first, It was the same every day of the week. Unmoved she reached for the shampoo, pouring just about the right amount on top of her head and rubbing it carefully into her hair, closing her eyes to stop any of the lather from coming through and stinging.

7.40

The shower would soon be over and she would then be found by her mirror, sitting and staring at herself, her face tired and unhappy due to the lack of sleep. Applying the smallest amounts of makeup with the highest amounts of precision would soon make a difference. "This old gal could still turn it on, every day" she kept telling herself, everyday. She would soon have her guard up. Reaching for the hairbrush to her right, she began to sort her scuffled hair, which had been recently dried. Once all of the knots had been found, she opened a small drawer in front of her. Taking out a black bauble, she tied her hair back. This was her working look. After she had applied the finishing touches, she crept out of the room, not to wake him, not to make him stir.

8.00

Bread flicked up from where it had just been toasted, the kettle bubbled as it reached boiling point. Almost uncaring, almost subconsciously, she reached for the toast and placed it onto the plate she had taken from the cupboard above. Yelping as the heat, began to hurt her fingers. Next she reached for the boiled kettle and added the perfect amount into her cup, she had always been emasculate about these kind of things. Stirring in the right amount of sweetener, not sugar, she didn't want to get that fat.

8.15

Gabriella stared at the bottom of her coffee cup, not having spoken for over an hour now. However silence was always found at this time of the morning, with or without her up. Getting up, she, placed her dishes in the dishwasher, just to save him from having to do it. Reaching for the sticky notes on the top of the works top, she wrote "BREAD J" in big letters, before safely sticking it to the outside of the refrigerator. Once the message had been left for him, she went to the laundry basket and lifted out the dirty linen. Without a thought, she placed them into the washing machine and turned it to an appropriate setting. Adding washing powder when needed, just so he only needed to put it in the dryer, once it was done. She would iron when she got home, just so he would be perfect for his own job tomorrow. This process had happened for a while now. She grabbed her keys, making sure not to slam the door that could wake him. Turning around she was now outside.

8.41

Gabriella stepped into the overcrowded train as always, finding space over in a corner. Placing her bag down beneath her feet, making sure it wasn't a hazard to others, she changed songs on her ipod. The music she listened to would be her soundtrack for the next fifteen minutes, (Scenes from an Italian Restaurant - Billy Joel). Houses passed, as did people in cars, people on streets, children playing outside school just before the morning bell. The same usual sights, the same usual life.

8.55

Walking into work she went into her bag and pulled out a clocking in card, swiping it as she walked past the machine. Pushing the button, she waited on an elevator. When it came, she again had to step into the onslaught of another crowded area. All around her, there were so many familiar faces. The same faces, some from other departments, some who were right beside her. Some began to trickle out at other levels, some like her stayed until her floor came. But she saw no need to talk to them for now. That wasn't protocol until 9.

9.00

Slumping into her seat, she reached for a pen from the desk in front of her. Slowly placing it on her bottom lip and staring at the tiny mirror, making sure her lipstick was perfect, she then proceeded to log into the computer at her desk and check what task would be in front of her, making small talk with those around her. She usually kept herself to herself, but she had friends at work, she was respected at work. For this was work, every weekday, for Gabriella. She didn't even need to work, he was a driving instructor, he had taken the day off especially, to prepare for the evening, and still went through with it, even when he knew she couldn't get off herself. He had his own business. He made more than enough to keep them, but she felt guilty. This wasn't what she wanted to do, but she didn't want to be alone in the house all day, everyday pining for him to come through the door. She didn't want to have to rely on him for everything. She had taken the vows, just like him. She cooked and cleaned for him, while he dealt with the bills. They had to be equal, by giving and taking, in everything they did concerning each other.

10.20

Fifteen minute break. Time for coffee, standing in the queue with the drones, she waited her turn, as plain faced and motionless as the those in front or behind her.

11.00

"Gabriella, have you got those reports for the Jefferson deal?" came a voice from in front of her desk

"Yes, Mr Philips. They should all be in order. Let me call them up and I'll bring them to you in your office before lunch." she answered smiling at him.

"Perfect, thank you." he was a nice boss, in his late 50s, understanding and caring for his staff. One of the upsides of working. She went to take a drink from her cup, the coffee now cold. It didn't matter.

1.30

Sitting on a concrete bench, in the square opposite the building, Gabriella began to tuck into her daily sandwich, cheese savoury, while taking a quick browse over world events in her daily broadsheet newspaper. The square was always busy at this time, with people just like her having a spot of lunch. But this time, told many different stories. The young child with her Grandmother, who had stopped for a rest, while he was adamant on continuing. The man on his phone to his girlfriend, wife or even mistress. Even the lonely hotdog seller who stood by his stand, injecting the linger aroma of the hot dogs into the atmosphere.

1.50

Taking another bite from her sandwich, followed by another slurp from her water bottle, Gabriella continued reading. Dark clouds were now gathering overhead, The rain would soon come too, causing her newspaper to become her temporary umbrella, until she was safely inside the office once more. She then disposed of the newspaper and sandwich wrapping, now soaked through.

4.50

The dry heat of the office was making conditions clammy for Gabriella, who was still damp from the rain at lunchtime. But it was nearly time to leave. Packing up her things for another day, she made her way toward the exit, down the again crowded escalator and through the doors of the main building.

"So what have you got planned tonight?" said a girl working next to her, Sally

"Not much I think, probably just stay in. You?" she answered back.

"Ah I'm going out to that new club in town, Steinbergs', with Rick."  
"Rick? The guy in tech?" she smiled

"Yes."  
"Fancy." she teased, "This could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"I hope so, I mean who wouldn't say no to him?"  
"Me"  
"Yeah, but you're tied down." The truth was she was, but she wouldn't have it any other way, "How is married life?"  
"Brilliant, as always." she smiled back

"No regrets at being attached at 22?" Sally questioned

"Not at all."

5.05

Clocking out, Gabriella walked out of the doors of the office and into the outside world. Work was over, she could be her again. The rain was still pouring, but she wasn't bothered. There was no need to keep her clothes intact, she didn't need to go back inside. Walking down the street, she decided to take a detour and saunter by the boutique shops before going for the train. Just to keep him waiting that bit longer.

5.40

The rain was falling harder as she spotted a pretty little pink number in the window she was passing. Stopping and staring into the window, she wondered, if she would be able to afford it.

"No point asking him," she thought, "He'd just complain and say I had too many clothes."

Passing by the coffee shop on her right, she stopped. There was enough time for just one more cup.

6.00

Gabriella splashed through the puddles, soaking her pants as the water came up with every step. A smile now came across her face, as she took out her bauble, letting her long hair hang down her back. She could be her again.

6.15

On the train home now, things were different. Her make up wasn't to perfection, just as her hair wasn't in perfect place. The bottom of her pants were still wet from stepping through puddles on the way to catch her train home. Home, where she could let her guard down, where she hadn't a care in the world. Where she was safe with him. Looking around the train she could see those around her all in the same boat. Be it school children, mothers with small children or those coming back from work like herself, they were all in the same boat, eager to get home. She sat opposite an elderly couple on the train. They still looked so in love with the man's arm around the women's shoulder. They were chatting, laughing, enjoying life. Hopefully him and her would grow old together, just like the couple on the train. Smiling intently she began to come back to life, tapping her feet to the music on her ipod, and looking out into the vast city at night as people were doing exactly what she was doing, going home.

6.45

With the train slightly delayed. She stumbled over the final step towards the house and nearly fell coming through the back door. Placing her bag on the floor and kicking off her high heels, she gave a long hard stretch followed by a yawn. She was home again. For Gabriella, it was always good to be home with him, but tonight was even more special.

7.00

Walking into the kitchen, she found him making the finishing touches to the meal he had specially prepared. The room only lit by candle light. The music was easy going and romantic. Catching her eye, he was now facing her, placing his arms tight around her waist. The alarm bells inside her were silenced once more. This was the point of working all day and coming home to him. This was the reason they were married, so they could have the days like she had just had, but still have the tender moments when they were over. Only with him, where he would make her feel woman again. Where he would take all her troubles away. A place where they could only go.

"Happy anniversary Gabriella." he said as placed his forehead on to hers.

"Happy anniversary, my darling Ryan." she said kissing him softly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Both Ryan and Gabriella, were in fits of laughter as they stumbled through the door of their bedroom and onto the bed. Tonight had been one to celebrate. And celebrate they did, one year married. The year had flown in and over it's course they had had their ups and downs, but together, had stuck it out. Tonight had been all about them.

"Oh it's a good thing I won't need to work tomorrow, I think all that wine has went to my head." Ryan chuckled.

"Hmmm, yeah I know. The weekend here we come! Awww Ry, that big meal has made me so tired. You made far too much." Gabriella said rolling onto her back, "I'm so bloated."  
"Oh now, all you'll do is fart all night."  
"Ryan Evans… I do not Fart!" she said smacking his arm

"Trust me, you do a lot of things when your passed out In bed."

"I soon will be passed out at this rate." she said with a yawn.

"Long day honey." he said placing his hand on top of hers

"Yeah, work's always hectic. But tonight was lovely." she said touching his face, "I'm so proud you cooked a meal without burning the house down."  
"Well, luckily you weren't there when…"

"When what?" she looked at him with an eyebrow raised

"Nothing, Nothing." he blushed

"My feet hurt." she said crinkling her toes up and placing her feet on his legs. "Rub them for me please?"  
"Ok, just this once." he groaned as he began to massage her feet "seeing it's our anniversary and all."  
"I just doesn't seem like it does it?" she smiled. "It's all come and gone so quick. One year. I still can remember when you we were just dating."  
"Ah but I wouldn't change it for the world."  
"Neither would I. I really do love you Ryan." she said grabbing his side and bringing him closer to her. "I love nights like this, where we can just be us you know. Laugh and sometimes cry, but I mean in general. You make me feel special."  
"Waking up every morning and finding you still beside me, makes me feel special Gabriella." he began stroking her cheek

"Oh Ryan." she kissed him. "And that shows how much we really care about each other. We could have went out to a fancy restaurant, many do it for this occasion, heck we could have went away somewhere. But instead we settled for a home cooked meal, a dvd and some company."  
"Just the way I like it."  
"Me too."

"Oh god the places I used to take you when I we were dating."  
"We were just crazy kids out for a good time. We did some stupid things out."

"But we did have a lot of fun, didn't we?"  
"Yeah, your corny attempts of romance, must of worked or we wouldn't be here…"

"Hey they were well thought out, I'll have you know."

#Flashback to 4 years ago. Gabriella and Ryan are found sitting on the edge of a pier staring out into the water at the full moon in front of them. They have just attended a summer dance at the local civic centre. Tired, they decided to spend sometime alone with only the moon to watch over them.#

"It's amazing out there." Ryan said looking out towards the sea, "It all seems so endless, and vast."  
"Yeah." Gabriella moved closer, trying not to crease the colourful summer dress she was wearing. He, being the loveable geek in her eyes, had gone all out again with his matching blue suit. "Some dance wasn't it?"  
"Yeah, dancing's cool."

"You're pretty good at it."  
"Ah that's only when I've got such a beautiful partner like yourself."

She grabbed his hand tight and stared into his eyes.  
"The moon light really does bring out the best in you." he smiled

"You mean, so you don't see all the imperfections?"  
"No way. You're perfect."  
"No I'm not." she said staring at her feet and kicking off her heels. "My feet hurt. Too much dancing."

"You're perfect for me." he said as he began to massage her feet through her tights.  
"You don't really mean that."  
"I do. I really do."  
"Ryan."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you ever think of the future?"

"Sometimes. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, I guess I'm worried. I'm 18 and yet have no idea what I want to do…"  
"Well I think I'm sorted. Going into business with dad, the old school of motoring game." he grinned

"Well you're sorted." she smiled awkwardly, "I just hope things turn out ok for me."  
"Yeah they will, as long as we're together." he placed her arm around her shoulders, bringing her tight into him.  
"How much of a promise is that though."  
"It's enough. And if you really feel as strongly for me as I do for you, I'm sure it'll work out for both of us, together."

"But how do I know you really feel the same way as me?"  
"You just have to trust your heart, I guess."

"I'm just scared, it'll be broken."  
"I know… Gabriella?" he sat up straight.  
"Yes, Ryan?"  
"I trust my heart enough to know, that I love you."

Gabriella smiled, "Well you know what? I think I trust my heart enough too."

They kissed as the stars shone bright, from that moment, they knew they really were in love.

#End Flashback.#

"Of course they were succumbs… It's a good thing I was too head over heels in love with you, that I was able to ignore the fact you were big geek." Gabriella smiled.

"Ah… we've together for a long time, We know all our in's and out's. I've seen everything you have to offer. If anyone's the geek it's you."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, you never miss your favourite soap offer, when we go anywhere you're always looking out for those annoying matching t-shirts. Face it Gabby, we're both geeks."  
"Yeah, but you're my geek." she smiled kissing him, "Geeks or not, we made it Ryan Evans, a day I'm sure my mother never thought would happen."  
"Yeah… and I did It all to spite her."  
"Ryan!" she nudged him as he laughed.

"Ah you know I love you're mum."  
"I guess, sometimes before we were married, that this would ever happen. I didn't think you would ever ask me."  
"Yeah, but thank god I did eh? You were all I had, I had no choice but to make that decision and hold on to you forever."  
"Yeah." she began running her hands up and down his sleeve, "And I've never regretted saying yes. I just it had been in different circumstances."

"Yes, I do still miss him so much…"

#Flashback: Ryan and Gabriella are standing by a recently dug grave in funeral attire. Gabriella is holding Ryan's hand as they look on. His father had just died suddenly of a heart attack. Ryan was devastated. At 21 he would now have to go it alone in the world. Making decisions not just for him now, but for his grieving mother, not to mention pick up the pieces and run a business himself. However the funeral had been over for a few hours now. It was now early evening. #

"So that's it then." he said staring at the grave. "I can't believe he's gone, and there was nothing I could do."  
"Ryan, don't beat yourself up about it" she squeezing his hand tight, "It wasn't your fault."  
"I knew he was doing too much. I tried to tell him, but he didn't listen, now I'm all alone with the business."  
"Leave that for now… we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."  
"Where's mom?"  
"She back at home with Sharpay. I thought it was best, seeing it's been such a long day for her. And well I wanted to spend some time alone with you, before we go back."  
"We go back?"  
"Yes, we." she smiled through her own tears, "We'll do this together ok? I love you. I'm gonna stay over again. You're in no state to be alone tonight."  
"You've been great these last few days."  
"It's nothing."  
"Not just to me, but to mom and Sharpay to. You've really been there for all of us."

"Well you would have done the same for me."  
"I want to."  
"I hope so to."

"Gabriella, I know this isn't the best time. But well as much as I've thought of dad today, I've also thought about us, and how you have been there for me."  
"Oh Ryan." she hugged him.

"We've been together for nearly 3 years now."  
"I know." she smiled

"I want to be with you forever."

"What?"  
"I'm serious. After this I couldn't picture life without you. I love you so much Gabriella. I've already lost one of the most important people in my life. I don't want to lose the most important."  
"So what are you saying."  
"I know this isn't how we pictured it, but life's too short. Gabriella will you marry me, sweetheart?"  
"Ryan." He looked down to the ground as he waiting for her rejection

"I'm here today, like I always will be, forever."

"So is that a yes?"  
"Of course it is Ryan." she kissed him softly as he placed his arms around her waist. "Of course it is."

#End flashback#

"Do you remember the wedding?" Gabriella murmured as she spat out the remains of what was brushing her teeth. She was now dressed in a long purple night gown.  
"Yeah, of course I do. You farted all night there to if I remember." Ryan chuckled, now in his Pyjamas.  
"Hey, what did I tell you."

"Na, I'm kidding." he winked, "That was the happiest day of my life."  
"Same here. And look, after a year, there's still no need to divorce." she giggled as she squeezed under the covers next to him.

"This time last year we'd still be dancing the night away."  
"Yeah exactly. Probably to our song."

"Our song… more like your choice."  
"You love Billy Joel, just as much as I do… don't lie."  
"Yep." Ryan suddenly burst into song. "I love you just the way you are."  
"Awww, that would be so sweet." she smiled. "If you could actually sing."

"Damn."

#Flashback: Ryan and Gabriella are taking the first dance at there wedding reception. All eyes were on them… this was where they both hoped that all the practicing in there room prior to the wedding wasn't going to let them down. Gabriella rested her head on Ryan's shoulder as they moved around the room. Together, both there lives now intertwined.#

"This has been so perfect." Ryan whispered into his new wife's ear as he guided her around the dance hall. There was so many all around, watching them. But they didn't matter to Ryan or Gabriella, as far as they were concerned it was just them.

"Yes." she snuggled. "Any regrets?"  
"Not at all." he smiled. "Well one…"  
"Yes?" she said looking up.

"You could have wore a shorter dress…"

"Ryan!" she smacked him in the chest before smiling and kissing him tenderly.

"My perfect Gabriella, I will make you happy. I'll never let you go."  
"You don't need to tell me all this Ryan… I already no."

#End Flashback#

"Well this was quite the evening Gabby. All we'd need to do now, to top it off would be to have some of that rampant sex that we seem to enjoy after nights like this."

She didn't respond.  
"Gabriella?" he said sitting up and looking at his wife, who was now fast asleep in her sweet dreams. Smiling he reached for the bedside light next to her and turned it off. Lying back down he placed his hand around her stomach and cuddled in close. Though her scent drove Ryan wild. Sex could wait. just being with her at this moment in time, with no care in the world was all he needed to be happy.

**A/N:** Chapter One and Two are mainly trying to set the scene of the story I guess. I wrote them with the intention of giving the background to Ryan and Gabriella's marriage, and how they feel about each other. Please R&R

And why did I choose Ryella? Simple really, just for a change :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"One egg or two." she asked holding a couple of eggs above a sizzling frying pan.

"Surprise me…" Ryan smirked as he sitting behind her at the table in the kitchen, reading the morning paper.

"Two it is then." she giggled, carefully cracking the eggs into the pan, making sure no shell, fell through her hands.

"Having one yourself?" he said, muttering behind his paper.

"Na, I'm not really that hungry."  
"But you better have something Gabriella, no use in skipping breakfast."  
"I know, I don't usually, just feel a little queasy this morning. Maybe I ate too much last night."  
"Well I hope that is the case and you're feeling ok for this afternoon."  
Suddenly the phone rang. As he got up of his chair to answer it, Gabriella, grabbed a spatula and lifted his eggs onto a plate. Lifting the plate, she artistically placed two slices of butter toast adjacent to each other. It was always the little things for Gabriella. Putting just that little extra effort in even the smallest of task would always please him, and that's what she wanted. If he was happy, then she was happy. A bit one sided it might seem, but that was Gabriella for you, she was more independent than most women were, and in truth did have considerable power over him. However she just loved him too much, to mind.

"Who was that?" she asked, placing the plate in front of Ryan, who was returning to his chair.

"Someone asking for a driving lesson today." he sighed. That was the problem of being that kind of profession, your time was flexi so when business did come along, your hands were tied.

"And did you agree?" she said joining him at the table

"Na."  
"Ryan." she scowled slapping his wrist. "Why not?"  
"Cause this is our day together. I wanted to make this special."  
"Yeah, but it'll only take an hour at the most, and any business is good business. I can wait, it's not like I'm going away."

"Yeah but this is your day off, we were going to do something for our anniversary." he mumbled chewing on a piece of toast

"Ryan, just call him back before it's too late. I still need to do some housework anyways."  
"Couldn't that wait?"

"Na, I'd rather get it done now. Ironing and hovering and stuff."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"  
"No, I told you. Not at all."  
"Ok." he stood up and ventured towards the phone. Shaking her head, Gabriella cleared the table and began to wash up.  
"What would he ever do without me?" she thought to herself, smiling as she looked outside to their garden. It was such a beautiful morning, so peaceful, so quiet. Gabriella loved to watch the birds play in the bird bath, she often watched them when she washed up.

"Well that's sorted then." Ryan hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek, "I better get going if I'm ever going to come back."  
"No problem, have a good time." she turned around and kissed him.

"I'll try." he moaned

"Hehehehe, I'll make sure I'm ready by the time you get back, then we can do something."  
"What were you thinking?" he grinned

"Oh I dunno," she began to run her fingers up his chest, "We could maybe go a walk somewhere in the country, find somewhere quiet, just the two of us."

"Perfect. I'll look forward to it. Goodbye honey." he kissed her again and left for the front door.

"Phew, some peace and quiet at last." she thought to herself. She wasn't trying to be nasty, in truth she really wasn't feeling herself at all today. Something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Her palms were sweaty, her head felt light as did her legs. Believing that ignorance was the best policy, she carried on with her first chore for the morning, general tidying.

"I wish Ryan wouldn't leave all this junk lying around." she moaned picking up his variety of car magazines, sweet wrappers and computer games and placing them where they really belonged.

"Oh why the hell did he leave these here." she spotted an old pair of socks lying on the floor. "I'll be having words with him, when he gets back, about this."

Bending over to pick them up, she suddenly began to feel faint. Her legs gave way and Gabriella struggled to gain keep her balance. She was fighting an impossible battle, with a thud she hit the ground.

"Mmmmm." she mumbled opening her eyes slowly. "Where am I?"

Her surroundings had completely changed, she was now staring up towards a sea green ceiling. This wasn't the living room. She jerked forward quickly trying to get up.

"Wooo! Wooo! Wooo! Calm down Gabby." came that familiar voice of Ryan's as he grabbed her shoulder. "It's ok you're just in hospital. Everything's alright, I'm here."  
"Ryan, what happened?" she mumbled. "How did I get here?"

"You gave me such a fright. I came home from the driving lesson and found you knocked out on the living room floor. I was so worried Gabriella. I called the ambulance and they took you in here. You've been out cold for 4 hours." he looked pretty shaken up, "But thank god you're ok." he was now hugging her tight, not letting go.

"I don't remember anything after the fall. My legs just gave way." she closed her drowsy eyes as she snuggled into Ryan. "My head hurts."  
"That because you probably hit it off the floor when you fell." Ryan smiled, stroking the bottom of her chin. "Well that's what the doctors think. They said you'd be fine, but I couldn't believe them. They said the same about dad, and look what happened. I couldn't bear to lose you."  
"You haven't though." she smiled.  
"I love you too much, without you, I don't know what would happen."

"I love you to." her lips met his, touching softly into a long lingering kiss. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."  
"Good."

"When can I leave?" she said trying to sit up further, but feeling her head sore. "Owww!"  
"Try not to make any sudden movements my sweet. The doctors did some blood tests on you when you were a sleep to try and figure out what was wrong. They will be here to see you. Was only a matter of time they said before you awoke."

"Ryan, I'm sorry. I ruined today."  
"No you didn't. You scared the shit out of me. At least now I know we'll be able to have the days like we planned.  
"That's true." as they kissed again, a doctor came through the door of her ward and towards the bed. Dressed in his long white coat and stroking his very fine beard, he began reviewing Gabriella's patient notes, waiting until the couple had finished.

"Oh. Doctor." Ryan said turning around in shock. "Do you have the results of the tests?"  
"I'm so glad you've woken up Mrs Evans." he said. "I'm Doctor Walsh, I've been the one carrying out the tests on you over the last few hours. Quite a scare you gave your husband."  
"I know…" she smiled

"Well yes I have the results of your tests." He said opening the folder he had brought under his arms. "It appears you had a faint due to a lack of nourishment. Have you been skipping meals?"

"No not really." she said awkwardly

"Well you didn't have breakfast today." Ryan said staring at his wife.  
"Ah well that would explain why your blood sugar levels were so low." the doctor smiled

"But doctor, I've skipped meals before and never had this. Why now?"  
"Well Mr and Mrs Evan's this was what I was wanting to talk to you." he said with a monophonic tone, which slightly worried Gabriella. She looked over to Ryan, who could see the fear in her eyes, he responded by gripping her hand tighter, to signal he was here for her.

"What is it doctor, am I ill?" Gabriella said

"No, not exactly ill, Mrs Evans." Gabriella and Ryan both let out a sigh of relief.

"But by the results of the tests I need to ask, you some personal questions."  
"Go on…" she sat up to feel more comfortable, with Ryan supporting her back."

"Have you missed your period?"

"No, I Haven't doctor." He raised his eye brow at her, "Just I think I'm a little late this month."  
"Well that would explain the results then and your faint. You fainted Mrs Evans due to a lack of nourish for you and for your baby."

"My baby?" Gabriella said shocked.

"Yes." the doctor smiled, "It appears that you about a couple of months pregnant Mrs Evans."

"Pregnant." Ryan gulped, "Surely doctor that's a mistake?"  
"No apparently it's not." he said "We doubled checked the results, your wife is pregnant sir."

Ryan's jaw dropped in disbelief, as Gabriella began to feel uncomfortable. This news had been completely unexpected. Gabriella Pregnant! They had always talked about having kids one day, but not so soon. Were they even ready?

"Listen, I don't think there is any reason to keep you over night, but Id advise that when you do get home, you get plenty of rest Mrs Evans. I'll leave you two to talk this over with each other, while I go get your check out forms. Will I also book you into the pregnancy clinic when I'm down at reception.  
Gabriella was in silence, shocked at what she had just heard. The words just wouldn't sink in.  
"Mrs Evans?" the doctor said again

"Yes, Sure that would be great Doctor." Ryan piped up, "Thank you so much for all you have done. Make sure to thank all of your team."

"No problem." the doctor made his way out of the side ward and down the hallway.

"Gabriella. Are you ok?" Ryan said now turning his attention back to his wife.

"Ryan I can't believe it." she whispered. "I can't believe I'm pregnant." Tears began to fall down her face. "How can this be?"  
"I really don't know Gabby, I thought we were always so careful."  
"We risked it once too often Ryan." she sobbed, making Ryan bring her closer to him. "Now look at us."  
"Why so negative?"  
"I just don't if I'm ready for children. We're both still so young."  
"Yeah, but think of it this way." the news had sunken in better with Ryan than it had Gabriella, yet both of them still were in disbelief. "What happened today, just proves that life is too short. Even if we are young, I think we're responsible enough to have a baby."

"I just don't know."

"What are you saying? Don't you want this baby." Ryan stared at his wife, but she said nothing, instead opting to tilt her head back onto the pillow and close her eyes.

"Gabriella?" they sat in silence

"We better start clearing out the spare room when we get back." she sighed

"What?"

"Well we'll need it won't we?" she smiled.  
"So you mean?"  
"Yes!" her face lit up as she sat up and hugged Ryan, "Of course I want this baby."  
"Oh Gabriella." they kissed again.  
"Its so soon." said pulling away from the kiss. "But like you said we're responsible enough. You make enough with your job, especially with the extra shifts."  
"Yeah."  
"I guess I'll need to give up work, or at least until the baby is old enough to go to school, even so go part time."  
"Hey, calm down honey. You're thinking way ahead of yourself here. Are you sure about all of this?"

"I am sure. This maybe earlier than I ever expected Ryan, that's why I guess I'm still a bit taken aback by it all. But this is all I've ever wanted. You and me, starting a family. I love you so much." she hugged him tight reassuring him, "Life is too short, and even though we've only been married for a year, we've been together for so much longer. Certainly long enough to start a family…and a family is what I want, with you, right here and now."

"I love you Gabriella. I love you so much." Ryan let out a soft moan as tears began to form in his eyes, he was nearly crying with joy.

"I love you to." she cried back. "I can't believe we'll have a little boy or girl to love." she began giggling, as tears also filled her eyes and began tumbling down her cheeks.

"A little boy or girl." Ryan said in amazement, the whole Idea of him being a dad, still hadn't sunken in. "You'll be a great mother Gabby. I know you will."  
"Hmmm, I've had plenty of experience having to look after you." she teased, "Oh Ryan, I'm so excited."

"In the mean time you better start looking after yourself, don't be pulling anymore of these stunts. You are eating for two now."  
"I will, I promise Ryan." she smiled feeling her stomach "But I won't need to worry as you'll always be here for me, for both of us, forever."

"I know Gabriella." he said laying soft kisses on her forehead. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Water began to slowly trickle down the face of the bath. What was just a drop would soon began a pool of hot soapy bathwater. It was now Sunday night, and after a lazy day in bed, Ryan had finally surfaced, leaving his wife alone, long enough to surprise her with a hot bath.  
"The perfect way for her to relax." he thought to himself proudly, turning both of the taps off and carefully placing his hand in to the water to test the temperature. This task seemed so simplistic, yet in a matter of months it would be crucial for Ryan in his new environment as a father. The simple things would always be the perfect way to strike a bond between Daddy and Baby, and Ryan wasn't going to mess it up. The water was perfect, a good start, getting up off the bathroom floor he walked into their bedroom. However he returned to his chamber to discover that his wife wasn't there, just the ruffled duvet on top of the bed.

"Gabriella." he called out, slowly walking out of the room and into the hall way. As he turned around he noticed a small ray of light coming from under a closed door at the other end of the hall. It was coming from the spare room.

"Bri?" he shouted starting to walk down the dark hallway, only the light as his guide.

He placed his hand on the door and slowly began to turn the handle, opening the door. As he walked inside he was surprised to see Gabriella, who was standing with her back to him looking inside a box. All over, the floor was littered with clothes and shoes, her clothes and shoes.

"Gabby?" he said softly touching her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing." she said staring into the box, "I just thought it was better to start clearing the room out, get it ready for decorating."  
"Yeah, but can't that wait till tomorrow." Ryan implied impatiently, "Didn't we agree that was the reason we both took tomorrow off? So we could go to the clinic and then start worrying about the baby's room?"  
"Yeah, but I dunno. I just wanted to get some of it done."

Ryan sighed, there was no stopping his wife in situations like these. Whenever she wanted to get something done, she wanted to get it done and there would be no telling her when to stop.

"Say, what have you got there." Ryan said motioning towards the box in Gabriella's hand

"Oh, it's just photographs I've kept. Thought we maybe could have a look through them."  
"Ok. Well let's sit down." Ryan sat on the bed and patted the space next to him indicating for Gabriella to sit.

"Well I really meant once this was done. But you have a look." she said throwing the photograph box at him and going back into the cupboard.

"Gabriella." he sighed again, "You just do too much. You have to stop."  
"Ryan! It's not like I'm laid up or anything."  
"But the doctor said you should take it easy. I'll do all the work tomorrow, and you can supervise."  
"This isn't work Ryan." she groaned. "Everything will be fine!"

"Well if you're sure." She began to rummage through the variety of drawers and cupboards throughout the room, pulling out more of her clothes. Ryan, trying to ignore his wife's behaviour, opened the box, sitting on his lap, and began to look at the pictures. "Who is this?" he smiled pulling out a picture of a man sitting on a bench, smiling, holding a little girl, in a flowery dress, on his knee.

"What?"  
"This picture." He said turning it around to show her.

"Oh that picture." she turned away, focusing again at the closet.

"Yeah. Who is it?"

"Oh just, you know… family."

"The girl looks really pretty." he said fixated on the picture.  
"That's because it's me." she bit her top lip.  
"It's you! Who is the guy?" he said warily, now concerned.  
"It's dad."

"Oh." Ryan said quietly bowing his head. For all the time they had known each other, Gabriella had never really talked about his father. It always seemed awkward. Despite openly talking and dealing with his Father's death, Ryan had always been scared to mention hers.

Gabriella sighed as she plonked herself down on the spare bed next to Ryan and buried her head in her hands. Concerned, Ryan placed his arm around her as Gabriella brought her head up to reveal her red eyes.

"Gabriella." he said resting his head on her, "What's wrong honey?"  
"My dad."  
"What about him?"  
"I just wish he was still here."  
"Why don't you tell me about him?"  
"I wish I could." she sobbed  
"You can tell me anything." he stared deep into those sparkling brown pearls of hers, so infested with tears.

"That's the problem. There isn't much to tell. I never knew him. He died when I was young. In fact that picture, it was taken during the last summer we had together. I was only 3 years old."

"How did he die?"

"He had a blood clot. The doctors were too late and didn't pick it up in time." she sobbed, tilting her head into chest.

"Oh Gabby." he said holding her tight, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I wanted to, but was scared. I never got to know my dad and it hurts so much Ryan, Mom never recovered from it. So as a family we just tended to block him out. I know that is wrong of me, but it was the only way for me to try and move on."  
"You helped me so much when my dad died." he sighed, "I had no idea, I knew your dad was no longer with us, but I was too scared to ask why. At least I got to know my dad, something it seems you never did. I'm so sorry Gabriella, I shouldn't have asked."  
"No, it was better you knew." she was now smiling through her tears, "No secrets remember."  
"Ah but it is ok, not to talk about something like this. Especially if you don't want to." he smiled back

"That's why I'm so scared about us having this baby."  
"What does it have to do with your dad."  
"I don't want you to leave me, like my dad did. I don't want you taken away from me. I couldn't cope bringing up our baby alone. The baby needs it's daddy, but more importantly it's mommy needs its daddy."  
"Hey calm down Bri." he said stroking her leg, "Who said I was going anywhere?"  
"You don't need to say anything, but one day it could all be taken away, whether it's your choice or not. I could lose you."

"I suppose that is true." he stood up.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked

"I've ran you a bath. Come on it'll make you feel much better, especially after this."  
"How sweet of you Ryan." she said standing up and facing him. Ryan brought her close, guiding his arms around her hips.

"You know, we can talk about this when ever you want Gabriella. I want to no more about you're childhood."  
"I know sweetheart and I will tell you, I just need time to open up." she said, again resting her head on his chest.

"Come on, you're bath water will be getting cold." grabbing his hand he began to lead her towards the bathroom.

"Maybe you could come and join me?" came an arousing suggestion from Gabriella

"Really?"  
"Mmmmmhmmm. We better make the most of nights like this anyways, Soon I'll be all big and round and then we'll never be able to bath together."  
"Well if you say so."

"I do say so… I don't think my rubber ducky will mind at all." she laughed

They both giggled, closing the bathroom door behind them and darkening the hallway fully. Soon splashes would be heard from behind the door, almost coupled with the laugher of the young couple. How their relationship seemed to blossom on nights like these.  
Hours later they were again found in bed together. Gabriella with her head resting on Ryan's chest, entwined together, they would be together for the rest of the night.

"I love this." Gabriella smiled, snuggling up into his chest, "If only this could last forever."  
"I know." he said holding her tighter. "When I'm like this with you, there isn't a care in the world."

"Yeah." she began to play with the buttons on his pyjama shirt. She was so indescribable, everything about her meant something to Ryan. Her hair was still damp and untidy, but with this came a sweet scent of strawberries. He wanted to have everything. He loved the smell she gave off, she loved her figure, her voice, her smile. Ryan was still very much in love, but what he loved the most was always waking up in the middle of the night to feel her light breath on his neck, and to turn around to see her lying there, so peaceful and so safe, beside him.

"Soon we'll be having sleepless nights. The baby will keep us up." Gabriella giggled

"Yeah, makes a change compared to when we first started dating doesn't it? "  
"Really? To me It seems like nothing has changed. Time has passed so quickly."

"Well things have changed. You've stopped dressing as sexily as you did when we first started dating?"  
"What do you mean?" laughing as she sat up.

"Well you know, when you wore the tight pants or short skirts that gave me a fine view of your fine ass. The variety of tight tops and shirts allowing your lacy bra's to 'accidentally' show. Don't think I didn't notice."

"I still dress sexily. Don't you like my business woman look?"  
"I never see it that much, when you get home from work you take it off and get into your baggy clothes."  
"I still make an effort." she was getting uptight, "I've got to start dressing properly anyways, I'm gonna be a mom soon. I need to dress like a mommy. I want to set a good example for our child."

"Calm Gabrie," Ryan chuckled, "You're still amazingly sexy."

"Really?"  
"Yes, you can get me going no matter what you are wearing. Besides the more you cover up, the less you show, and this wards the crowds off you and leaves you all for me."  
"Crowds? Ha! Never happen."  
"Oh, I think you must be pretty blind then. I see guys check you out all the time."  
"Wow. I had no idea."  
"Yeah, you sexy little minx."  
"Well it doesn't really matter anyways. I only want to be with you."  
"You sure, there are plenty of other guys?"  
"Yeah, but there's only one Ryan." she smiled as she kissed him and began to climb on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Ryan exclaimed as Gabriella began straddling Ryan

"What do you think?"

"Oooooh, I get it!" Ryan reached for the light.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**A/N:** Sorry guys about the long chapters. I know there a bit of a read, but once I start I just can't seem to stop. I'll try make them shorter in future.

A few weeks passed and the idea of having a baby was finally beginning to sink in for both Ryan and Gabriella. Eventually, the spare room was cleared out, but was still in need of decorating. After a successful pregnancy clinic, where Gabriella and Ryan both prepared their selves for parenting, it was now time for Gabriella's ultra scan.

"Don't be nervous, Mrs Evans." the nurse reassured Gabriella, "We only need you to lift your top and let us put this gel onto it."  
"Ok," Gabriella was eager to see her baby, but at the same time she was nervous about what she would see. She didn't want to no the sex of the baby, just that it looked healthy. That it was perfectly fine and ready to begin kicking his way around her stomach until he was born. The nurse began to slowly lift Gabriella's gown up revealing her stomach.

"It appears you're already beginning to show." she smiled.

"Yeah, I've just been noticing it more and more the last few days." Gabriella giggled. The nurse picked up some gel and began to smear it along the top of Gabriella's body. "Oh, that's cold." she whined

"Don't worry. It'll be ok, hold up your top and we'll begin the scan. If you look towards the screen on your right, you'll see your baby."  
"Remember, please don't tell me the sex, I want it to be a surprise."  
"Very well Mrs Evans." The nurse began to guide the scanner over Gabriella's stomach. Slowly a picture began to build up on the screen. However it all appeared blurry to Gabriella, all white and lines.

"There you go, you can see it's head."  
"Where, I can't see it." Gabriella was now anxious

"Look," the nurse began to draw a pattern on the screen. Slowly but surely Gabriella a picture began to form. Gabriella could now see the outline of a figure on the screen. A baby, her baby.

"Do you see it's little heart beating?"  
"Oh yes, I do." Gabriella gave a small glimmer of a smile.

"Well Mrs Evan's your baby seems to be healthy."

"Really." she let out a sigh in relief, "It's ok?"  
"Yes, of course. Listen I'll get another nurse to come clean the gel off you and I'll print off a picture of the scan for you to take back to your husband."

"Thank you so much." The news was good, it had been such a relief for Gabriella. She could see her baby, it wasn't a myth, the baby was real. There was really something growing inside of her. She was now glowing.

When she left the hospital, it was raining. Looking out into the car park, from the safety of the sheltered canopy just outside the door, Gabriella searched from Ryan.

However at a first glance it appeared as though he was know where to be found.

"Probably late from a driving lesson." she thought to herself

Gabriella would wait fifteen minutes, slowly growing even more impatient as Ryan had still not appeared. She wanted to get home, the rain was pouring heavier now and a cold wind was blowing directly at her, causing her teeth to chatter. Just as Gabriella was about to brave the weather in search of a taxi, Ryan's car came streaming around the side of the building.

'BEEP!' Ryan tooted the horn trying to get Gabriella's attention, but immediately stopped when she turned round, looking far from pleased.

"Hey. How is my favourite girl?" he smiling as his window came down with a thump. "Sorry I'm late, the lesson just got a bit outta hand you know."  
"Right." Gabriella mumbled, now getting soaked by the ever enduring rain and wind. Her hair and makeup ruin.

"Why don't you get in?" he said reaching for the passenger door and flicking it open. Frustrated, Gabriella dragged her heels around the side of the car and got in, banging the door with annoyance.

"Hey watch the car door!" exclaimed Ryan

"Why are you always so late?" Gabriella snapped, "Couldn't you just be on time for once?"

"Hey, Gabriella… calm. It was only fifteen minutes. I've said I'm sorry."

Scowling Gabriella turned away in silence. Ryan sighed as he ventured out of the hospital parking lot towards their home. It was typical Gabriella, if things weren't going her way she'd just huff instead of looking at the bright side. At a junction Ryan began tapping his steering wheel, frequently until It turned into drumming pattern. This had been a tactic he often employed in these sorts of situations, whereby he would annoy Gabriella so much that she would be forced to say something. As he looked over he could see Gabriella getting more and more aggravated. For badness, he began to hum.

"Ryan, can you please…" she groaned

"Yes?"  
"Stop it?"  
"Stop what?"  
"Arrrrgh" she let out a light scream, "You're impossible!"

"Yep, that's me." he said pulling a funny face

"Do you want to see the picture then?" she was now giggling from Ryan's antics. She couldn't stay mad at him for long, It was near impossible.

"I'd love to, but can we wait till I get home… I'm kinda busy driving here."  
"Ok." she said changing the subject to something else baby related until they got home.

Stepping out of the car Gabriella noticed the rain was now starting to ease and the sun was attempting to peek through the clouds above.

"Come on I'll get you some coffee and we can look at this picture." Ryan said opening the front door to the house.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." she closed the door behind her, and immediately kicking off her shoes. The house was silent as Gabriella hung her coat over the banister to dry. Silence wasn't unusual for this house, but today something just didn't seem right.

"Ryan?" she called walking towards the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" suddenly came a massive cry, as Gabriella walked into Kitchen to find members of her friends and family standing there with a smile on their faces. Standing at the front of the crowd was Taylor, Chad and Kelsey. On the opposite side was her mother. Gabriella wondered why they were all here. Looking around she noticed the room had been decorated with blue balloons and banners which read "Congratulations." In the middle of the kitchen table there was the centre piece, a cake shaped like a baby.

"What are you all doing here?" Gabriella said startled.

"For your baby shower of course." laughed Taylor putting her arm around Gabriella's shoulder. "When we heard we just had to come."

"Who told you I was pregnant?" Gabriella let out a awkward laugh, backing out towards the door.

"Ryan of course." Taylor smiled, as Ryan came into the kitchen behind Gabriella, placing his arms around her stomach.

"Sorry, Honey for being so late. Had to let our guests in." he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Ryan." she groaned, "I thought we weren't going to tell anyone about this for a while, so nobody made a fuss?"  
"I just couldn't help it Gabriella." Ryan smiled. "Besides I only told my mom and your mom."

"And we thought, we couldn't let this occasion pass without celebrating the good news. So we got everyone back together." A voice poked out from behind the crowd, it was Ryan's mother.

"So what you say Gabriella?" Ryan smiled. "Shall we celebrate?"

"Yes, Of course." she was now smiling, kissing Ryan back.  
"Great, let's open the champagne. Remember don't give Gabriella any, she's you know…"  
"Ryan!" she shouted, gigging as she shouldered him in the gut.

The party went on well into the after noon and saw Gabriella swamped with baby gifts. Everyone had brought a variety of useful gifts for the new baby such as bottles, diapers and baby toys. Their mothers had bought, between them, a crib and pram for the baby. Whereas the likes of Taylor and Chad, now engaged themselves, had splashed out on some designer baby sports gear.

"Gabriella, where's the other glasses?" Ryan said interrupting her conversation with Kelsey and Martha.

"Well if you can't find anymore Ryan, you've probably used them all up."  
"Oh." he said awkwardly turning to Chad standing next to him and handing him a Mickey Mouse Mug. "Sorry man, looks like you'll have to drink the wine in this."

"You did get enough snacks for everyone didn't you?" she was now laughing at Ryan with Martha and Kelsey. As the girls laughed so did Chad.  
"Well you see…" Ryan hadn't planned this well, he was never usually good with the finer details, he usually had just left it to Gabriella.

"God Ryan," she giggled, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Give him a break Gabriella." Chad smiled, staring into the mug, "He's not perfect like you."

"Yeah I no, he'd be nothing without me." she looked so happy, with this Ryan was happy. Maybe he had pulled it off.  
"So you're not mad at me for organising this?"

"No, of course not. Oh come here you." she hugged Ryan tight, "I should be thanking you. Even when I said I didn't want a fuss, today has just been so fun. It's so nice to meet up with everyone."

"Ding, Dong" went the door bell to the front door.

"More guests?" Gabriella smiled.

"I guess so."

"I'll go get the door." Gabriella stood up and walked towards the door. "Sharpay! You came!"

"Gabriella." She hadn't changed much since the last time Gabriella had seen her. She still dressed outrageously, this time a tight red dress, leaving nothing to hide. Behind her dark sunglasses she still wore tons and tons of make up. That was Sharpay alright, the single womanising spinster, with her head in the clouds.

"I can't believe my stupid brother knocked you up." Sharpay still had her own sense of humour.

"Yeah I neither can I" Gabriella laughed hard as she hugged Sharpay. It was just like the good old days. They were sisters, even before she had married Ryan. "You shouldn't have came all this way just for little old me… The flight would have taken you ages!"

"Nonsense, If I'm going to be an Auntie, I'd better start acting like one."  
"Yeah, that means no more parties." Gabriella Teased

"Suppose so… But who needs parties with the man I have now. I can have my own little party on his lap."  
"Ooooo, I didn't no you met someone."

"Yeah, I brought him with me, hope you don't mind." Sharpay smiled behind her dark sunglasses. "You probably no him anyways."  
"I do?" Gabriella said puzzled.  
"Yeah, Look." Sharpay stepped out of the way and pointed towards the side of the kerb. There was a familiar face taking two large cases out of the back of his Truck. Gabriella froze still in shock. He turned around and noticed her. Staring into her eyes, he smiled.

"Troy! Troy! Hurray up with them bags!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey guys, just two quick things I'd like to say. Firstly thank you so much for the reviews so far. With this being my first story, it really is a big confidence, especially when you are writing a fan fiction which isn't solely based on a pairing such as Troyella. Secondly, I need to apologise on this update taking so long. I've been away in London for the past few days at a signing with the High School Musical cast (Vanessa, Zac, Lucas, Monique and Olesya). I got to meet them and talk to them for a while as they signed the High School Musical 2 soundtrack, which was cool. They're all really nice people and It was worth the 30 odd sleepless hours, just to meet them.

Anyways thanks for understanding, and here is the next chapter.

Chapter 6:

"Jesus, Sharpay." Troy exclaimed carrying the two large suitcases up to the front door. "You didn't need to bring this much stuff for a couple of days."  
"I need to accessorise Troy." she gave him a gritted smile, before turning to face Gabriella once more, and laughed awkwardly. "Isn't he a doll?"

"Yeah." Gabriella said, snapping out of her daydream.

"But the problem is Troy honey we don't need the suitcases at the moment." Sharpay said stroking his cheek.

"What?" Troy groaned.  
"Well we're staying at Mommy's tonight."

"Sharpay, why didn't you tell me this?" Troy was trying his best to hide his temper from Gabriella. However Gabriella was oblivious to the argument in front of her. Instead she was still trying to get over the shock of seeing Troy again. Gabriella had dated Troy years ago when she had first moved to Albuquerque. Troy was the first person she actually had real feelings for, maybe the first person she was ever in love with. However things did not work out as Troy moved away, with his family, to the North East half way through senior year, leaving Gabriella devastated. She never received the phone calls or the letters he promised to send. However she didn't blame him for it, she believed they had drifted apart and began their new lives so quickly that they had forgot about each other, until now.

"Fine, Fine!" Troy sighed picking up the large suitcases and dragging them back to the car. Just then Ryan came to the door.

"Hey sis!" he smiled, before noticing Troy struggling with the suitcases and running into the driveway to help with the bags, "Hey, let me get that for you."  
"Oh, Thanks man." Troy said turning around, "But I'm at the car now, no real need."

"Troy Bolton! Is that really you?" Ryan said with a childish grin on his face.

"Yup." Troy said, placing one of the bags down and instigating a handshake, which Ryan happily accepted, "Long time no see eh?"  
"So you're the mystery guy Sharpay has been seeing?" he laughed slapping Troy on the back. "Mom and I have been trying to find out who it was for months."  
"That would be me." Troy laughed awkwardly, taken back by Ryan's upfront attitude, "Congrads on the whole pregnancy thing. Though I do have to say I was amazed when Sharpay told me that it was you who had made an honest women out of Gabriella."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ryan said confused, as he helped Troy bundle the cases back into the trunk of the car.

"I see you took on your old man's business then?" Troy said pointing out the learner car parked in front of his.

"Yeah." Ryan went silent as Troy shut the trunk. Ryan had a very different view of Troy compared to Gabriella. They had never been great friends at school. Troy had been a jock while he had been more of a nobody, forever being picked on and ignored by the likes of Troy and his basketball team. That was until Troy moved away and he had began dating Gabriella, which saw Ryan begin to open up and make friends with those who weren't sure of him before. Troy and Ryan had only ever been linked because of Gabriella. After many classes together, Ryan had became close friends with her, much to Troy's disapproval. Troy was never happy with Ryan, he knew that he had always had feelings for Gabriella. Whereas Ryan had never been happy with Troy, for the way he had treated Gabriella, when they had been dating. Troy had stood her up many times, had always treated her terrible and was always picking faults with her, as she didn't live up to his expectations. Troy had strived to be popular and had tried to mould Gabriella into Miss Popular. When she refused, Troy would often go and play away with countless numbers of other girls, making her feel even worse about herself, before wriggling his way back into her arms by making endless amounts of promises and apologies. Ryan knew all about Troy's misgivings and many times he had confronted Troy about them, but he could never tell Gabriella what really happened, or what Troy really said as it would have crushed her. Troy never loved her the way Ryan did, he had made that clear many time. Troy wasn't good for Gabriella, but unfortunately she had been blinded by her feelings for him, making it difficult for her to see how he had treated her and this had hurt Ryan greatly. In his view, it was better Troy had left her life and ignored her attempts to keep in contact with him. However that was all in the past. Ryan believed that, now that he was married to Gabriella, Troy would surely accept him and leave Gabriella alone. Besides, he now had Sharpay and they seemed happy enough. Digging up the past wouldn't help his sister. No, it was better to keep quiet.

"So what kind of profession do you exactly do?" Ryan said breaking the silence.

"House fittings and furnishings. You know Kitchens, bathrooms, bedrooms."  
"Really, wow. A success is it?"

"Yeah, I can safely say, I make quite a large profit." Troy smiled locking up his flashy car.

"Maybe you could help me out, you see we need some furniture for the baby's new room."

"Eh sure…"

Meanwhile over at the front door, Gabriella, was still deep in a daze, ignoring Sharpay's rambling.

"I'll tell you Gabriella, I didn't actually want a new kitchen… but when I seen him in that window, I thought god I had to have him. And thankfully I did go inside. So now I have mostly every night for the past 6 months." Sharpay playfully giggled.

"Why don't we all go in, get something to eat?" Gabriella said, once again pushing her thoughts to one side.

"Sure." Sharpay smiled, "Troy, Ryan. Come on we're going inside."

"Well this has been lovely." Taylor smiled. A couple of hours later and the party was beginning to wind down.

"Yeah, we'd better go if we're ever going to get back that last bus." Chad said eagerly

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Taylor said hugging Gabriella. "Make sure you pop that thing out of you before the wedding, you hear?"

Gabriella giggled, Taylor's wedding wasn't going to be for another year, "No sweat."

"Come on I'll show you guys the out." Ryan smiled as he walked Chad and Taylor towards the door. Not following her husband and friends, Gabriella proceeded upstairs, towards the bathroom. Just as she got to the bathroom, the door swung open and out came Troy, making her freeze.

"Hey." he smiled at her

"Hello." she said nervously

"Avoiding me, are you?" he smirked

"No." Gabriella wondered why it was so hard to talk to him. Her mouth was so dry and her legs felt so weird. Why did she feel so uneasy around Troy, what they had, was all in the past.

"So, well done on getting knocked." Troy said in his usual, uncompromising attitude, which had drawn Gabriella into him all those years ago, and was doing so again.

"Why thank you. Not how I'd put it though." she laughed, he had always found a way to make her laugh.  
"Happy to be married and pregnant so young?"  
"I dunno." Before it was so clear that that was all that she wanted, but things were now so blurred with Troy being here.

"Don't be so shy." he stroked her head, "We go back a long way Gabriella, you can talk to me about anything."  
"Yeah, I no."

"So tell me how lives been for you?" he now had Gabriella against the wall. She was now trembling.

"Very happy." she stuttered

"And does he make you happy?" he was getting closer and closer to her, making it harder for Gabriella to resist.

"Yes, of course he does. He's been great to me." they stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Troy then began laughing.

"You seem so uptight." he backed off and sat on the stair opposite Gabriella. "You need to relax more, you are pregnant after all."

"I suppose." Gabriella laughed back.

"Everything ok Sharpay?" Ryan said as he walked in on Sharpay rummaging through his fridge looking for a snack to eat.

"Erm yeah… I was just… putting the milk back." she blushed, quickly rearranging the contents of the fridge and closing the door.

"If you need something more to eat, why not just ask?"  
"No I wasn't hungry." lied Sharpay, "It would ruin my figure anyways." Sharpay had always been very self conscious, but at this time of her life, she had became obsessed with weight loss and keeping fit. She was a lot thinner than she had ever been. Ryan sighed as he looked at his sister. "Her self esteem must be so low." he thought.

"Maybe mom will feed you up over the next few days. Actually, where is mom?"  
"Oh she left earlier, Gabriella's mom gave her a lift."  
"Ah"

"On that note, I think we better leave." she said

"Well you could stay longer if you want."  
"Na it's ok, I'm quite tired after the journey anyways."  
"Well thanks for coming all this way. I know it means a lot to me and to Gabriella."  
"Anything for my baby brother." she teased before hugging him.

"Hey, I'm not that much younger." he laughed

When Sharpay and Ryan went upstairs, they found Troy and Gabriella both sitting on the top of the stairs, laughing and giggling. Ryan felt threatened, Troy and Gabriella looked so close.

"Well it's good to see you're being so friendly with your potential sister in law." Sharpay smiled at Troy who looked away in embrassment.

"Oh we were just talking Sharpay." said Gabriella, nervously pulling herself up with help from the stair banister.

"Yeah, well you know good to catch up." Troy said also standing up

"Time for home Troy." Sharpay smiled, taking him by the hand and leading him down the stairs.

"Will you see me tomorrow?" Ryan asked

"Ah no I'm sorry, we leaving tomorrow afternoon." said Sharpay, "Couldn't get anymore time off."  
"No worries, We'll see you when we see you then. Hopefully not too soon." Ryan smiled

"Thanks for coming you guys." Gabriella said running down the stairs and hugging Sharpay, "You know you're always welcome."  
"I know Gabby. You just look after yourself ok?"  
"Ok I will."

"Bye Gabriella." Troy smiled as he went to hug her, Gabriella hugged back uneasily. Even if the spark was still there, it didn't matter. She had Ryan, she loved Ryan. She would keep telling herself that.

Soon Troy would be gone with Sharpay, and normality could set in again. Gabriella lay on the sofa with her eyes closed, the day had been long for her. Dimming the lights, she snuggled up to the pillow by her side, now in a pink baggy hoody and flowery pyjama bottoms, she would soon go off to bed. Since finding out she was pregnant, she was never up as late as this. Coming through the door, Ryan sat down beside her and began to rub her feet.

"You feel cold." he said touching her side, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."  
"Sorry, I didn't expect the party to go on for so long."  
"Don't be sorry, it's fine." she patted her hand on top of his, "You done a wonderful thing for me."  
"Well I couldn't do it alone."  
"You shouldn't put yourself down so much sweetie." Gabriella yawned.

"Troy and Sharpay." he laughed, "I didn't see that one coming."  
"Neither did I, but she's the happiest she's ever been for years. Must be a good thing?"  
"Yeah, I do really worry about her sometimes, especially with eating."  
"I know babe, I know. Troy will hopefully ground her. They seem a nice couple."  
"It must be love then."

"I suppose so. Certainly Sharpay's very keen."

"It must be weird seeing Troy again, after all of these years?"

"Yeah it was. We did date for such a long time, but him turning up today of all days, just was freaking weird."  
"You seemed to get on well with him today though?"  
"I guess so." she groaned, stretching out on the couch, trying to avoid saying anything else.

"I wonder what would have happened if he'd never left town?" Ryan said now looking down at his feet

"Don't say things like at." Gabriella sat up and snuggled into Ryan's chest. "He left, and I fell in love with you. That's all it is. And all it ever will be, you're the one married to me, the one who will be the father of my child, the one who gets to have his dirty little way with me." She giggled, but Ryan didn't respond instead, he sat quiet, still looking at his feet.

"Oh Ryan." she giggled kissing his cheek. "Sometimes you think too much."  
"I suppose so." he gave a small smile as he looked up towards the coffee table.

"Hey what's this?" he sat forward picking up a square white piece of paper sitting on the desk which had been soiled by the damp, brown ring of a coffee cup.

"Oh no!" Gabriella exclaimed, grabbing it off him, "The Ultra scan photo, it's ruined!"

"Damn."  
"Ryan, why did you let this happen?" she was getting worked up as she tried to wipe off the stain, but to no avail.  
"It was upside down. And I didn't no that was it." Ryan said trying to defend himself. Gabriella just frowned.

"It didn't mark the actual photo did it?" Ryan said now placing his arm around her again

"I guess not. Just I don't want it damaged." she cuddled back, now smiling again

"It's ok, we'll just put it away safe once we're done." Ryan was now staring at the photo. "I can see it's little toes."  
"Really?" she said looking harder, "I couldn't see any of the baby at first. I was so worried that there was no baby at all. That it was me with some bad gas or something" she joked slapping the side of his arm.

"Stupid Gabby." he laughed kissing her forehead, "A simple mistake to make I suppose for a worrying first time mom."  
"Yeah, but that's just me. I'm Simple." she sighed, pouting.

"Never. You were a brainiac at school, still are, and you know it."

"I wouldn't exactly say i'm a brainiac."  
"Well you're my wife and I can say what I like." he said grasping her hand, "And I love you... Come on let's go to bed, you look pretty tired."

"That's the best news I've heard all night." she smiled  
They kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7:

By now, about half a year had passed since the night of the baby shower and much had changed in the married lives of Ryan and Gabriella. Gabriella had made the decision to leave her work permanently to raise her baby, making Ryan the sole breadwinner. In the house, the baby's bedroom had finally been completed and all furnished. All that was required was it to be painted, in the colour which best suited the sex. Every necessity such as all the baby supplies were now bought and ready for use and at the bottom of Ryan and Gabriella's bed lay a packed bag, which they had prepared for the birth. It was nearly time.

Gabriella had changed over this time to. Gone was her firm curvy figure, replaced by her bump. Her hair was now constantly tied in a bauble, no longer able to hang free like before. Gone was her sleek dress sense, replaced permanently by the laze about baggy clothes and maternity gowns. Gone was the Gabriella of old, she hardly went out now, she didn't want to risk anything. She was responsible now, she was ready for motherhood.

As ever Ryan still left early in the morning, but now he would not return until much later, as he took more and more learner drivers on to meet the rising costs of bringing up a child that awaited him. It was never going to be easy for them, but they were not going to be beaten.

"Ow, fuck sake of all the times to kick me." Gabriella groaned, bending over to pick up more of Ryan's socks. Feeling her back she sat down on the seat opposite to rest. "I can't wait till your out of me, so I can actually tell you off If you kick me." Gabriella told the baby in her stomach.

Laying back, for what would be the first of her routine pregnancy naps, Gabriella began to day dream. She had often wondered, what the baby would look like. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would it have Ryan or her hair colour? What would it grow up to be? What would they call the baby? So many questions had been asked, but luckily most of which would be answered in a matter of days. Only days remained before she was expected to give birth. How she wished that day could come sooner as she just wanted to get on with the birth. For even if it was painful for her or not, it was better over and done with. She just wanted her baby, she just wanted her family.

The doorbell rang awakening Gabriella's quick nap.

"Coming!" Gabriella yelled as she slowly and painfully got herself up off the chair and went to the door. She opened it to find Kelsi standing with two grocery bags. "Oh Kelsi, Hey! Come on in to the kitchen."

"Hey Gabriella!" Kelsi smiled bringing the bags in with her, "How are you today?"  
"Oh you know… bloated." she giggled

"That bad huh?" They were now found in the kitchen with Kelsi placing the two bags on the kitchen table. Both began to unpack the shopping.  
"Yeah, just want it over and done with." Gabriella said lifting out a couple of cans of soup from the bag.

"Sorry Gabriella, the store ran out of that jam you like."  
"It's ok Kelsi, in a few days I won't need to eat as much of it."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, its just a craving I think."  
"Oh right." she laughed, causing Gabriella to laugh back

"I'll put the kettle on." Gabriella chuckled.

For the past month or so this had been a regular occurrence. Every Thursday afternoon, Kelsi had a driving lesson with Ryan and as Gabriella was basically housebound in the closing stages of her pregnancy, Kelsi offered to do the store run for her.

"So have you decided on names yet?" Kelsi asked as she finished unpacking the groceries.

"To be honest, no." she giggled pouring the boiled water into the kettle.

"Isn't that something you should have decided on?" Kelsi said sorting her glasses which were falling down her nose.

"Ryan did try to come up with some names, but I dunno I'd rather it be a spur of the moment thing. It'll maybe feel more natural then."

"What if you can't decide?"

"Well the baby will be known as 'The Baby' until we do." she sniggered causing them both to go into fits of laughter all over again.

"Ow." Gabriella stopped laughing sharply

"Kicking?" Kelsi got up and put her arm around her friend to support

"I think so." Gabriella said breathing deeply, "I hope so."  
"Erm Gabriella,"  
"Yes?"  
"I think it was a bit more than just a little kick?" she smiled awkwardly  
"What do you mean?"

"Well I think your water has broken."  
Gabriella stared down onto the floor to see a wet puddle beginning to form underneath.

"Oh GOD! Not now, Not like this." Gabriella began to panic.

"Sit down Gabriella." Kelsi said leading her to a kitchen stool. "Will I phone an ambulance."

"No no no, it can't come right now, can it?"  
"I'm no expert, but I'd say so."

"This isn't right, Ryan was meant to be here."  
"Well he will be in a couple of minutes." Kelsi said turning at the kitchen clock to see it was now 2pm.

"We'll wait for him." Gabriella quivered in the pain, "Owww for fuck sake!"  
"You're having contractions, we need to get you to hospital."  
"No, I'll b ok for a few more minutes." Gabriella squealed. "Kelsi do me a favour?"  
"Yes?"

"Go upstairs into my room, you'll see the bag we packed for this, sitting at the bottom of the bed, Bring it down."

"Ok." Kelsi hurried upstairs.

Meanwhile Ryan was now on the path up to the front door, singing the Star Wars theme to himself. Today had flown by in comparison to the rest of the week, with only 3 more lessons to give until he could be alone with his wife. He opened the door.

"Hey guys, Kelsi time for your…" he called

"Ryan!" came a cry from the kitchen, he rushed to see what was happening.   
"Gabriella?" he said, shocked to see his wife sweating and in obvious pain

"Oh Ryan, thank god you're here, it's time."  
"Sweetheart." he exclaimed going to her side, "We better get you off to hospital."

"About fucking time!" she winced as Ryan tried to help lift her up, struggling to hold her weight he took out his car keys and threw them at Kelsi.

"Don't you need these?" she asked

"Yeah we do, but you'll need to go start the car while I help her get in." he groaned as he started to walk Gabriella out towards the car. "Remember to lock the door please Kelsi."  
"But, but… but I'm only a learner!" she yelled

"Well this is the best time to learn." he said helping Gabriella into the back seat of the car and closing the door, "It's going to be fine pet." he said blowing her a kiss as he jumped into the opposite door sitting beside her.

"Right. I can do this!" Kelsi said jumping into the drivers seat and starting the engine. Selecting drive, she was off.  
"Remember to check your blind spot in future before you set off." Ryan called from behind her

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Kelsi said turning around.

"Keep the car straight women! Keep it straight! Look straight ahead!" Ryan yelled, nervous about Kelsi's driving

"Ryan will you stop it!" Gabriella shouted as she went through another contraction.

"Speed up Kelsi!" Ryan exclaimed making random arm movements in the back.  
"I can't exceed the speed limit."  
"Ah!" Ryan yelled in frustration, "Do it just this once."

After a tense 10 minute drive, they finally reached the hospital. Darting about in his usual theatrical fashion, Ryan went to fetch the medics in the hospital, leaving Gabriella with Kelsi in the car.

"I'm sorry about that. But I'll make sure that lesson is on us, and if I do say so myself I don't think it was that bad." Gabriella was acting her usual self, trying to ride through the pain. "Thanks for the groceries today, I'll need to… pay… shit!"  
"We can talk about this later Gabriella, I think we better get you inside." Kelsi was miffed by Gabriella's attempts to act oblivious to the pain.

"Mrs Evans we're just going to escort you into the hospital." came a voice from the medic as he opened the door and tried to lift her into a wheel chair. Soon they would have her safe inside, being wheeled into a ward on a trolley bed.

"Ryan" she panted through the pain staring at him with those big, now worried, eyes of hers. "Things will be ok won't they?"

"Yes, I'm sure they will. I'll be right behind you all the way." he smiled at her, stopping as the female nurses went to dress her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kelsi said putting her arm around Ryan

"I just can't believe this is happening is all."

"What do you mean?"  
"Well we've planned for this whole event for weeks. We got everything ready as perfect as Gabriella wanted, but was it really enough? What if we aren't ready?"  
"Ryan, just look at you. You're more than capable of being a Father, don't you think otherwise."

"Thanks Kelsi." he smiled taking a deep breath before hugging her, "Sorry about the panic lesson earlier."  
"It's ok, Gabriella already apologised."  
"She did? What a gem." he pulled out his cell phone and handed it to her

"Listen can you do us one more favour?"  
"Sure, anything?" she said taking the phone off him  
"Can you go outside and use this. Can you call our moms please."  
"Sure I'll go do that now."  
"And Sharpay… if you can. If you don't get through first time, then don't bother she'll be out."  
"It'll be fine Ryan! You better go." she pointed behind him so show Gabriella now on the bed and whining in pain.

"Right. Thanks again Kelsi. Stick around if you want, If not see you later."  
"What about once I'm done with your cell phone."  
"You'll still need it!"  
"What?"  
"Someone's gotta cancel those two last customers, when they phone up demanding to know where I am." he laughed as he walked into the ward, leaving Kelsi speechless.

"Ryan." Gabriella cried as she was instructed to push. "This is so painful!"  
"I know Gabby, I know."  
"When will it end."  
"Shhhh." he said holding her hand, "It will soon, I promise. I'm so proud of you."

"Ryan, you won't leave me will you?"  
"Of course not, we're a team."

"I… love… you…" her contractions were now coming more frequent and sorer.

"Don't worry about me, just concentrate on you, ok?"  
"Ok." she smiled through the pain. He really did love her, she could tell by the look in his eyes.

For the half an hour, Ryan sat with his wife as experiences pain after pain with every attempt to push out the baby. He was always there in support, always squeezing her hand to let her know he was there. That it would be fine in the end.

"I can see a head. I just need one more massive push from you Mrs Evans." the doctor said, "You've been fantastic so far!"

"I can't do this." Gabriella shrieked.

"Come on Gabby, just one more push." Ryan said willing her on.

Gabriella pushed with every last remaining bit of strength, falling backwards onto the bed. Right away there came a cry as the little baby took it's first breathes of air in the outside world.

"Congratulations, It's a boy!" the doctor smiled holding the child aloft, after cutting the umbilical cord. The last biological link to his mother.

"Wow. Oh freaking wow!" Ryan shouted

"Would you like to hold him?" the doctor said as the nurse wrapped the baby in a warm blanket.

"Of course." Ryan stuttered as the nurse handed the baby to him.

Gabriella let out a soft giggle as she lay there, exhausted and motionless.

"My god, hey there little man." Ryan smiled as he let the baby play with his small finger. "Welcome to the world." tears began to fill his eyes. Just then the baby once again began to cry. They were crying together.

"Oh shush, my little darling." Ryan said cradling his new born tight. "Everything is going to be fine now. Mommy and Daddy are here for you. We'll always be, because there is nobody who can love you more."

Gabriella smiled as she looked on gasping for breath. The whole ordeal had been so draining for her, so much so that all she could do was smile and look on for now, while Ryan went through a rollercoaster of emotions with the baby.

"Do you want to hold him?" asked Ryan as he handed the baby towards her.  
Reluctant at first, Gabriella sat up panting.

"Don't worry he won't bite." Ryan laughed.

"I know that. I just don't want to drop him that's all. " she said taking her son from Ryan and holding him in her arms for the very first time. "My darling little baby. My darling little baby!" she whispered quietly

Ryan kissed Gabriella's forehead as she put his arms around her waist.

"I'm so proud of you. I love you so much Gabby, we now have everything we ever wanted. All that we've talked about. We're a family now."

Gabriella kissed him, only to be interrupted by the baby squirming and wriggling between the blanket. This cause both Ryan and Gabriella to smile.

"I think he's going to be a little bit of an attention seeker." she giggled, "Just like his daddy."

"Well maybe so. At least he's got his mother's looks."

"And his daddy's hair"

"And his mommy's eyes."

"He's just so perfect Ryan." she sighed weakly, already drowsing. "He's just so perfect."

"What should we call him?" Ryan leaned his head close into Gabriella.

"Douglas." she spoke softly.

"Douglas?"

"Yeah."  
"We've never talked about that name before?"  
"Yeah I know. I just thought of it when I first seen him. I dunno why, it just seems right. Don't you think?"

"What ever suits you my love." he said kissing her cheek. "Douglas… very Scottish."

"Yeah, but I like it."  
"Then so do I."

**A/N:** There we go, two quick chapters to make up for the lack of updates. Hope you guys have enjoyed the story as much I've have when writing it for you so far. Thanks again for all the nice reviews. They really help. Yikes I've really done it on word count, but ah well. Sorry if there hasn't been much drama so far in the story, but I needed to use these chapters to establish the character in the story. Thing will get interesting in a few chapters time, so continue reading. Thanks again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks again for showing interest in my story. This Chapter will probably be shorter than the rest. Enjoy…

Chapter 8:

"Hey guys, we're home!" Ryan called opening the front door and tossing the bag he was carrying to the side. Following him was a radiant Gabriella, along with Douglas in her arms. He was now a part of her. He had hardly left her arms, during the whole hospital stay. Gabriella was very protective of her little boy, she didn't want to let him go.

"Gabriella, it's fantastic to have you home!" Gabriella's mother smiled, coming through from the kitchen to greet them.  
"Mom?" Gabriella was puzzled as Ryan's mother also followed her mother through. "Linda? Ryan?"  
"Well Jackie and mom thought we'd have enough on our plate with the new baby and that, so they offered to cook dinner." Ryan said scratching the back of his head

"Oh right." Gabriella smiled, cradling little Douglas in her arms.

"He looks so adorable doesn't he?" Gabriella's mother said as she and Ryan's mother began to surround the little baby, safe in his mother's arms.

"Yes so handsome." Ryan's mother said as both bothers began playing with the baby's tiny hands and tummy.

"Look he raised a smile Linda." Jackie said playfully.

"He's pretty strong." both of the mothers began laughing between themselves as Ryan and Gabriella stared at each other, slightly embrassed.

Douglas let out a little cough as he started to wriggle out of the Gabriella's tight grip.

"Shoosh." Gabriella placed her hand on her son's front. "I think he's starting to stir. Maybe I should feed him."

"Well why don't you take him upstairs and do whatever you need to do and we'll finish off making dinner." Jackie said placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Is that ok?"   
"Yes of course."  
"Ok thank you." Gabriella smiled as her mother kissed her on the cheek.

"We'll send Ryan up to get you when we're ready." Linda called as Gabriella began to walk up the stairs.

Gabriella sighed as she sat down on the end of her bed and began to unbutton her blouse. She had placed Baby Douglas beside her on the bed, who was still wriggling about as usual.

"Hey, calm down short stuff." Gabriella giggled looking her baby, "You'll tire yourself out. Mind you I suppose that's a good thing."

She turned back around and began to take out her left breast.

"Hmmm, I'm nervous about doing this alone for the first time. Hopefully you'll get some milk once I figure it out." she began feeling her left breast and giggled. "Hmm, I'm gonna miss these being as big."

Douglas let out a small cry.

"You better be a good listener my boy. Cause you're gonna hear so much crap from me over the next few months. Especially seeing as you can't talk." she picked up her baby and cradled him once again, staring into his eyes.

"You're so beautiful, I can't believe you came out of there." Gabriella pointed at her stomach. "Well you're here now and everybody seems to love you. But don't worry the attention will die down later on, but the way mommy and daddy feel about you will never change. You know whatever you decide to do in life, your dad and I will always be here to love and support you through it. Even if we don't show it sometimes."

"You're already lecturing, and he's only days old." a familiar voice came from her.

"Oh," Gabriella was relieved to see Ryan standing in the doorway. "Dinner isn't ready is it? I haven't even fed him yet."

"Na, I just left them to it. They don't need me helping them anyways." he said beside her on the bed, putting his arm around her. "You ok?"  
"Me? Yeah. Just a little tired I suppose." she sighed as she brought Douglas closer to her breast, with the little boy immediatly sucking from her teet.

"Wow, he's a boob man!" Ryan laughed

"Ryan." Gabriella yelled as she began breast feeding.

"I'm sorry." he chuckled, causing Gabriella to laugh back.

"You better be." she gulped looking back down to her baby. "He He, That tickles. He's got quite a grip."  
"Yeah, he's a fighter alright. Even if I don't no where he gets it from."

"There we go my love." she said tilting Douglas's head back and placing her breast back behind her bra. "Wanna hold him while I button up?"

"Sure." Ryan went to take Douglas out of Gabriella's arms. Delicately taking him into his own arms, making sure he didn't hurt him. "There we go little guy."

"I think he likes us you know?" Gabriella giggled as she buttoned up her blouse again.

"Really? You don't say?" Ryan rolled his eyes, "I think it's me he likes better."  
"No way!" Gabriella grabbed one of Douglas's arms, "He's mommy's little boy!"

"I think you'll find he already wants to aspire to be like his old man."  
"Don't think so."  
"Well you're wrong."

"You're wrong."  
"Nuh uh!" Ryan smirked

"You're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong!" Gabriella was in hysterics as she tried to tickle Ryan. With one hand free, Ryan tickled back.

"Um… Gabriella?" Ryan suddenly stopped and whispered

"Yes?" she whispered back. Ryan pointed down at Douglas who was now fast asleep in his arms. Gabriella bent down and kissed his forehead. "I guess I'll change you're diaper when you wake up honey."

"Let's get him off to bed then?" Ryan said standing up carefully, trying to keep Douglas in his slumber.

"Ryan, can you bring the cot into our room for tonight?"  
"I thought he was going in his own room?"  
"Please Ryan." Gabriella stood up. Looking at him those deep caring eyes of her that he couldn't say no to, she carefully took Douglas out of Ryan's arms and into hers. "It would put my mind at ease, if I know that he is safe with us tonight."

"Ok, if that's what you want." Ryan smiled walking out of the room to collect the baby's crib.

About five minutes later, Ryan had successfully brought through the crib and had tucked up baby Douglas safely. Together both he and Gabriella looked on from the edge of the crib, watching there son in his sleep. Ryan placed his hands tenderly around Gabriella's waist. She leaned back on to his chest and closed her eyes, feeling his sweet breath linger on the back of her neck and hearing his heart beat close. He began to circle his fingers around her stomach.

"Looks like the bump has gone." he said quietly kissing her neck.

"Yeah, thankfully."

"This is it then. The world of parenting."  
"Oh I'm sure we'll cope." Gabriella laughed placing her hands onto the edge of the cot. "He's so peaceful when he sleeps."  
"Won't be for long though. Sleepless nights officially start here."  
"He was ok in the hospital, but you're right. Comes with the territory I suppose."

"Ryan, Gabriella!" a voice shouted from downstairs, "We're ready to eat now!"  
"O…" Ryan went to shout back, but was immediately stopped by Gabriella as she stamped on his foot.

"You'll wake him." she scowled

"Oh shit, sorry!" he gulped

She giggled back, grabbing his hand and walking towards the door. "Come on you."


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9:

Ryan and Gabriella had found parenting a lot harder than they had expected by the time a month had passed since the birth of their son. Sleepless nights and endless giving of time to the baby had began to take its toll on both of them, and this was shown on their tired faces. Ryan had found it increasingly hard to cope with juggling the demands and pressures of being a father and a husband, as well as managing a now expanding business. Gabriella on the other hand had seemingly been more affected by the whole ordeal so far. They both loved their son endlessly, but both also loved each other, and it was now increasingly hard for them to look after their own interests, especially when their own interests were now the baby's to. It was now Sunday, the first Sunday they had all been together, alone, since Douglas was born. Yet, instead of finding something exciting to do, Ryan and Gabriella had to settle for a run to the store. With the new baby, their social lives were now history. With the new baby, the freedom to be spontaneous was now history. The joys of being a family.

"So, I might have to book the learner car into the garage next week, it needs serviced. I was thinking that maybe I could use this car for the lessons?" Ryan asked as he pulled up in the stores parking lot. Gabriella had her back to him, instead staring out of the passenger side window.

"That'll be fine." she said, "I won't be going far anyways."

Ryan knew all too well that his plight was never as hard as Gabriella now was. He didn't mind giving up his time, however tiring it was. He loved his son and he loved his wife so much that any free time he could now find, he would spend with them. He didn't see as much of his son as he wanted due to working later and later each night and Ryan regretted this. Subsequently he also missed being the husband that he used to be to Gabriella. Their relationship had changed over the month. To him, she was still the sexy, adventurous girl he had married behind the messy hair, the tattered clothes and the uneven makeup, however things were now so different. These days they hardly saw each other unless it was in bed, or at the dinner table. He wanted to make the most of what little time they had.

"I was thinking, we could go for a walk in the park later on if you'd like?" he smiled

"Na, I don't feel like it. I'm tired, and by the time we get home, it'll be dinner." she sighed stepping out of the car.

"You sure you don't want me to come in with you?"  
"You have to stay with Douglas." she looked at her son who had nodded off to sleep in the back.  
"Ok."

"I'll try and be quick."

"I'll be thinking about you."

"Bye honey." she blew him the smallest of kisses, but that was enough for Ryan. Their conversation had been frank, yet the blowing of a kiss, had been the most affection they had showed each other in along time. With a baby, they both found that their love life had ground to a halt, a problem that Ryan had found deeply troubling.

Ryan let out a long yawn as he put his head back on the head restraint. Closing his eyes, he began to think of ways in which he could improve their marriage. He had suggested many times to go out and leave Douglas with one of his Grandmothers, but she had always shot him down, either being too tired or not wanting to cause anyone any hassle. The truth was that Ryan had seen a change in the way that Gabriella showed affection to him. He was becoming more and more paranoid.

"Is it me?" he would keep repeating to himself, in attempt to reach an answer.

Meanwhile in the store Gabriella would carry out the task of shopping, as quickly as she could. She didn't want all the fuss of having to speak to people, she was far too tired. She felt so dirty, so unloved, the last thing she needed was people asking her about the baby. She didn't care about the baby, this was some free time for her. Her head, far too sore, her voice far too horse. Gabriella was not being honest with Ryan, she was not sleeping well even with the baby's crying. Sometimes she would lie awake at night and pray that the baby would go away and stop crying, she wasn't in control of herself, deep down she would never want that to happen. However Gabriella now appeared to no longer be in control. She didn't feel well, but couldn't understand why. As much as she had given up her career, she had no real complaints, she had everything that she had ever wanted. She loved her son deeply and would do everything to protect him and she loved Ryan. As she pushed her shopping cart into the next aisle she looked over towards a women and baby before looking at herself.

"Why don't I look like her?" she asked herself admiring the women's ability to look radiant but still be the mother to a young child. "Why can people just act like nothing has changed."

Gabriella felt angry with herself, but also ashamed. She began to doubt herself as a mother. She stared at the can of baby feed she had just placed in her cart. On the label was a mother and happy baby. Gabriella felt sick, the fairytale hadn't come true, not in her eyes anyways.

"I'll never be a good mother." she sighed pushing her cart through the check out. Her head thumping.

She returned to the car to find Ryan fast asleep in his seat. Rushing over, she opened the car door and jumped into the back.  
"Gabriella?" Ryan awoke with a jump.

"Ryan, why did you fall asleep, is he ok?"  
"What? I was resting my eyes."  
"Is he ok?" she yelled. She looked at Ryan with fear in her eyes.

"Of course he's ok. Just look at him."  
"My baby." she began crying, "My baby."  
"Gabriella what's wrong with you?" he said turning around, "The baby's fine, If he wasn't he would have woke me up crying."  
Gabriella sobbed as she hugged her baby. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault."  
"Hey, nobody's to blame nothing happened."  
"Well it is, I'm just not a good mother."  
"Ah come on Gabriella, calm down honey." Ryan stepped out of the car and went to his wife's side. Putting his hands around her, he guided her into the front seat of the car. "Things are ok. What's wrong?" he hugged her tight.

"I'm just so tired. I'm just so fed up. My head is so sore, I can't do it anymore Ryan."

"Of course you can, what you need is some time off looking after the baby. Say when we get you home I'll put all the shopping away and let you go and have a lie down. How does that sound?"

"I'll be fine. Just take me home Ryan." she said coming to.  
"Come on then, let's go."

As they drove off Ryan looked over to his wife who again was looking out of the window. She felt so rejected, so terrible with herself. Ryan would never understand, he would never know.

A few hours later they were at home again. Gabriella sat tense on the couch as Ryan came into the rest room. Gabriella hadn't said much since they had got home, instead she had sat on the couch the whole time comforting herself. Ryan believed that she was angry at him and so had tried to keep his distance by doing the house chores and putting Douglas to bed. "You look shattered." he said sitting next to her, "Maybe we should go to bed."

"I'm fine." she muttered as she moved away from Ryan trying to kiss her. "No."

"What's wrong. This is my day off and we've hardly said a word to each other. What did I do wrong?"  
"You never see, do you Ryan, this was my fault. I should have been there today!"

"I was there Gabriella. I've told you, Douglas was fine! Now can you get over it and stop being in this mood." he snapped "It isn't good for you!"

"Fuck off!" she screamed, "You don't understand, you never understand me!"

"Gabriella, this is insane. What is wrong with you?"  
"It's always me who has to look after him."  
"If it's too much for you why didn't you say?"  
"You're never here. Not that you would listen anyways, always off leaving me alone with him."  
"I'm working! I want to spend time with you, what do you think I'm doing now? This all lies, it's all in your head! I've told you if you need time away from the baby our mothers will be happy to look after him. We could get away, even for a day."  
"That's all you think about! Getting away, so you can have sex without feeling bad about moving the baby into the hallway!"  
"This is crazy Gabriella. I meant we could get away for you to recover!"

"I think the washing will be done." she said getting up off the couch and heading out of the room.

"Gabriella!" Ryan said worryingly

"Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!"

As Gabriella left the room in tears, Ryan fell back on to the couch with a yell. He couldn't understand the mood she was in. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong. Leaving the situation to cool down, Ryan would not try to talk to his wife for another half an hour. When he decided the time was right, he would find her lying on the kitchen floor in a heap.

"Honey." he said sitting himself down next to her and propping her head on his shoulder. "We shouldn't fight like this. This isn't what I want."

"Ryan. This is all me." she cried,

"No no, don't beat yourself up like this Gabriella. It's killing me seeing you like this." he held her tight and she kissed him, a sign to Ryan that the love was still there, the flame was still flickering.

"I'm just not a very good mother am I?" she laughed through her tears.

"Na everyone has off days." he smiled. "Thing will get better."

"Do you promise?"  
"I do."  
She snuggled into his chest, staining his shirt with her tears. Ryan didn't no how to respond, he was helpless.

"Come on I've got something to show you." he said taking her hand and leading her upstairs into the bathroom. Ryan had ran her a hot, soapy bath, just how she liked it. But this time he had been more romantic, lighting candles all around the tub and bathroom. "I thought you could do with some tlc." he smiled proudly

However Gabriella, wasn't interested. Her face was as long as ever as she stared into the room. Ryan frowned as he noticed his wife's sadness. He could tell that she was troubled.

"You don't want this do you?" he sighed

"I'm sorry, I just want to go to bed." she whispered

"Ok." he said annoyingly as he pulled out the plug of the bath and blew out the candles. Exasperated.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella whined

"No no, no need." he sighed feeling let down. "We'll just go to bed."

As they lay in bed, Ryan could feel how tense Gabriella was as she curled up into a ball. They hadn't spoken since they had gotten into bed. Before that, it had been nothing but small talk. Ryan felt so inadequate. Before he would never have had problems knowing what to say to Gabriella, he was helpless, he felt he had let her down somehow. But what did he do wrong… how could he fix something that appeared unfixable.

Much later into the night, Douglas would start crying in his crib at the bottom of the room, waking Ryan up.  
"Hmm I guess it's my turn." Ryan thought to himself as he looked on at Gabriella who had no stirred. Unknown to Ryan, Gabriella was awake. She had not slept all night, however she didn't want to make this known to Ryan. For the first time, she didn't want to get up for the baby. She couldn't care less anymore, the baby had caused all these problems. She didn't want him. These unthinkable thoughts kept swarming inside her head. However the lack of sleep had been a reoccurring problem for her over the last few weeks, but she believed that Ryan didn't need to know, that he wouldn't want to no anyways. He needed his sleep, she didn't want his worry, in truth, she was sick of him to. She couldn't understand why she couldn't sleep. For nights on end she had lay in bed thinking about her imperfections, but most importantly she had lay in bed listening out for her son's faint breath, just to make sure he was alive, just to make sure someone wouldn't hurt him. She was obsessed. As much as she didn't want him, she now couldn't see life without him. The baby was unwanted baggage, that Gabriella couldn't set down. Or could she? She needed something new in her life to make her feel free again. She needed release.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Chapter 12:

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Seven already." Ryan murmured as he reached for the alarm. "It doesn't feel like I've slept at all." He peered through the gap in the curtains to see that it was still dark outside. Letting out his frustration at having to get up, he rolled over onto his other side only to be faced with Gabriella, who seemed wide awake.

"Oh hey." he said nervously

Gabriella didn't respond.

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?" Ryan noticed how shattered she looked.

Gabriella shook her head softly.

"Darling, you shouldn't have done that, not over that fight we had last night." Ryan was still oblivious to the real reason Gabriella hadn't slept. "You look terrible."  
"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"If anything, it's my fault." he said stroking her brow. "Look how about we try and make an effort tonight? Even just a quiet night in together, how does that sound?"  
"Ok I guess," she was shaking

"I'll let you lie on for a little bit longer, I'll deal with Douglas." he kissed her, "Just try and get some rest ok. I'll try not to make too much noise when I leave."

Gabriella sighed as Ryan pulled more of the duvet over her, tucking it in and cocooning her. "Hopefully you'll be cosy enough to sleep."

She watched as Ryan picked up his son and walked out of the door. Douglas was no longer her responsibility, at this thought she began to notice her eyes closing and with that she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Gabriella groaned as she woke up, once again not feeling refreshed. She stared at the alarm clock. 8.02.

"Dammit." she thought to herself as she immediately rose from the bed and went over to the closet. Not bothering with her shower, she pulled out the first thing she could find, and put it on. She looked over to her make up table. She couldn't be bothered with it either. Looking less than half of her usual best, Gabriella sauntered downstairs to assess the damage Ryan had left.

Gabriella looked into the kitchen to find Ryan had set the table for her to have breakfast. She ignored the gesture, she wasn't at all hungry. Moving into the living room she found Douglas asleep in his buggy. She stared at him, not knowing what to do next.

"He looks so peaceful." Gabriella thought to herself as she sat down on the couch next to him, "Finally."

Suddenly, Douglas awoke with a cry.

"What now!" Gabriella shouted at her baby. "What do you want?"  
Douglas cried harder, frustrating Gabriella more and more.

"Do you need some air? Fine we'll go out if that makes you happy!" She yelled through her tears. Like a women possessed, Gabriella wheeled the buggy into the hall way and reaching for her coat which hung on the banister of the stairs, they went outside. Charging down the street, with a cold wind blowing around them, they headed to the park. Once they arrived, Gabriella sat at a bench and began to think deeply. She began to doubt herself again, and hate herself anymore.

"My life has no purpose." she thought to herself staring at her baby. "Ryan was right. He does like him better than me. He doesn't cry for him." She began to cry softy to herself, with her head in her hands. Douglas sat in his cot wriggling around at all of the new sights and smells he was experiencing in the park. Letting out a small laugh, he was too young to understand why his mother was crying, he was still too young to help her.

Coming to her senses Gabriella got up and began to wheel Douglas into town. To avoid the rain Gabriella wheeled her baby into the local bakery. Trying not to draw attention to herself Gabriella turned her back to the counter and began looking at the variety of bread on the shelves.

"Hey Gabriella, that you?" a voice came from behind her. She had been spotted.

"Fuck sake. What now?" Gabriella cursed to herself turning around to see Zeke standing behind the counter dressed in his bakers attire. "Oh hey." she smiled awkwardly

"I haven't seen you in ages!" Zeke smiled looking down at Douglas, "I heard you had a baby boy when I last saw Ryan, but I hadn't seen him before. Wow congratulations."  
"Congratulations?"

"Well I no it's late in coming, but all the same you must be proud." Zeke came round from the counter and kneeled down beside the baby. "He's so cute. I love babies, I guess I see a lot of them with the shop and all."  
"Yeah…"

"So, what brings you to my bakery. What treats, take your fancy?"

"Actually Zeke I need to ask you a favour." a suspicious smile came over Gabriella's face.  
"Sure, what is it? Do you want a cake made, special event? We can do that. We are a bakery!" he chuckled awkwardly as Gabriella didn't respond.  
"No no nothing like that. I just need to go to the… the… opticians."  
"But you don't wear glasses?" Zeke looked on confused

"Yeah but you see that's the point. I need to go and get my eyes tested to see if I do need them." Gabriella said lying through her teeth. "And well Douglas has stirred all day. I thought he'd be fine, but I can't take him in with me If he's stirring like that. The optician's is no place for a baby. So I was wondering if you could watch him."  
"Well, I'd love to, but you see the bakery can get kinda busy."

"Oh come on, He won't be any harm and it'll only be for thirty minutes."  
"I dunno."  
"Come on Zeke, you already said you were good with babies. I'm sure you can handle this one, he's no trouble at all."  
"Well…"  
"Please, I wouldn't be asking If I wasn't in need. If you don't do it for me, just do it for Ryan, he was far too busy with his work to look after him."  
"Ok I suppose, but half an hour mind." Zeke sighed

"Oh thank you, thank you." Gabriella pushed the buggy into Zeke's hands and headed for the door. "I'll see you later."

"Zeke, You have to stop being so nice." he said to himself, as he wheeled the baby, through into the back.

With this, Gabriella was now free. She didn't really have the opticians, she just used that as an excuse. "Zeke is so gullible." she thought to herself. However this wasn't like Gabriella, she had changed for the worst. No longer the sweet and innocent girl, she just wanted to be free from the responsibility of having to be a mother.

She walked into the local mall and headed for the food court, only to find the queues were outrageously long. Unwilling to wait Gabriella choose to just have a coffee instead. Plonking herself down on one of the last remaining seats she began to unwind. As she stirred the sugar into the coffee, letting out a sigh, Gabriella conceded that she still didn't feel herself. Yet she couldn't remember how she used to feel before Douglas was born. Gabriella pulled out her pocket mirror, from her purse, and looked into it. She was shocked to find the person that looked back at her in her reflection was cold and unrecognisable. It wasn't a face she was used to.

"Can I interest you in a new kitchen?" a voice came from above. Looking up, Gabriella was startled to find Troy standing beside her holding a cup of coffee. "Or at least can I join you?"  
"Sure." she began giggling as her knees went weak at the sight of him.  
"Thank you." he sat down across from her and began sipping his drink.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella wavered

"I was going to ask you exactly the same question. But seeing as you asked first. I'm here on business."  
"Business?"  
"Yeah, we've got a big state expo at the end of the week, so I decided to come here early to try and tout some extra customers."

"Ah right." Gabriella smiled

"You looked surprised to see me?" Troy smirked  
"Well yeah it's been months."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Sharpay wanted to come and see you and all, but she's been busy with this crash diet and I've been snowed under with work and that."

"It's fine." Gabriella looked down into her coffee. For the first time in as long as she could remember she felt happy.

"So how is the little kid then?" Troy said looking around, "Not with you?"  
"Oh Douglas? Na he's just with a friend." she blushed.  
"Ah right, how long have you got?"  
"A while." she smiled letting her responsibilities slip through her hands.

"Good. I'm bored in the mall, too many old people. Wanna go somewhere?"  
"Well… what about business?" Gabriella was shocked by Troy's proposal.  
"It can wait. I'm here all week ain't I?" Troy gave a cheeky wink to her, causing her to smile intensely.

"I suppose so."

"So shall we walk?" Troy stood up and offered a hand to Gabriella.

"Sure." Gabriella said allowing Troy to pull her up.

Time passed so quickly for Gabriella as she walked with Troy, out of the shopping mall and along the river side. With him she felt herself again, it just felt right, the smile that had been gone for so long had returned. She no longer felt tired or ill, she felt herself again.

"Ryan still at the driving lessons?" Troy laughed as they stood and looked out at the river.

"Yeah, I hardly ever see him, he works that much." Gabriella looked down at her feet before gripping the railing at the side of the water.

"Is that a problem?" Troy said placing his hand on top of hers. Gabriella became lost in his dark eyes, she found it difficult to force the words out.

"Depends on what way you look at it." Gabriella took a deep breath. "Sometimes it's good to talk."  
"Yeah." Troy began to move his hand on to her waist, causing Gabriella to gasp as sensations went up and down her spine. He still could make her tingle, even after all of these years. "You know you can speak to me when ever you want."  
"I can?" Gabriella looked surprised, how could she be sure that he wouldn't just go away for another nine months, straight back into Sharpay's arms?

"Yeah, of course, anytime this week is possible. I'm my own business, I can pick and choose what ever the hell I want to do."  
"That would be nice."

"Just one thing."  
"What's that?"  
"Don't bring the kid. I'm not really a baby person."  
"I wouldn't dream of bringing him along." Gabriella giggled

"Great." Troy reached for his cell phone, "Here, put your number in my phone and I'll put mine in yours."  
"This sounds familiar." Gabriella teased taking out her phone from her handbag.  
"Yeah, it'll be like we're starting something new all over again." Troy turned the phone on to her, "Smile." Gabriella laughed as the photo was taken

"Ok, Ok my turn." she grinned as Troy struck a stupid pose by the river. To Gabriella this was just like the past. Nobody around them mattered, only Troy and her.

"Done and Done." he said returning the phones. "Say I better go Gabriella, check in to the old hotel and that."  
"Ah." Gabriella came to her senses, "Yeah I've still got one or two things to do before I get home."  
"But yeah… you will call me whenever right?" he gave her a look which would be impossible to say no to.  
"I promise."  
"Fantastic." he kissed her on the cheek, which caused her to giggle embarrassingly, "What?"

"Nothing. I've had fun Troy, I'll see you sometime soon." she put her hand on his arm.  
"Sure thing." Troy began checking Gabriella out as she walked away in the opposite direction with a sly smirk. "Sure thing."

Ten minutes later and reality once again set in for Gabriella as she hurried into Zeke's bakery.

"Gabriella where have you been, it's been two hours." Zeke said slightly annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry Zeke, just the waiting times in those opticians are out of this world." Gabriella replied, staring down at her son asleep in his buggy. "Was he good for you?"  
"Yeah he was ok, just it was a bit of a handful, especially during the lunch break."  
"Zeke, I'm so grateful."

"Just don't do this again Gabriella. I don't run a baby sitting service you hear."  
"I know, just I thought it was better leaving my baby with someone I could trust, rather than someone I can't."  
"You really mean that." Zeke smiled

"Sure." she blew him a kiss before starting to leave. "Bye Zeke."  
"Bye." Zeke was taken aback. Shaking his head and straightening his uniform he went back to work.

Gabriella pushed the buggy hard, trying to beat the cold rain that was beginning to fall. She was unhappy again, to have the burden of her son. How she wished that she could still be with Troy. In him, there was someone who didn't treat her as an object, or a mother, but a women. Someone who found her sexy again, not just a worn out housewife, pushing a baby carriage, like she was right now. She had finally found that opening in her life, the one that she once had with Ryan before Douglas was born. She knew where to turn to. She knew what to do now.

Once she got home, she immediately took Douglas upstairs and placed him in his bed. Going down stairs she put some music on, (Standing In the Way of Control - The Gossip) and jumped onto the couch. Tilting her head back she stared at the ceiling and thought of Troy. He was all she could think about, all she wanted right now. His scent was still deep in her nostrils, she looked up and could hear her baby crying. Instead of getting up to check on him, she turned the music up higher until his cries were drowned out.

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" she shouted, directed towards her baby, but Douglas would not stop whimpering and crying. "All you do is cry, I hate it. I hate you. Why can't you go away!"  
Gabriella began to fidget on the sofa before getting up and heading to the kitchen. Opening the cupboard above the cooker, she reached for a small white box on the top shelf and took out a box of pain killers.

"If he won't shut up. Then I'm just going to have to block him out." she thought, having been pushed over the edge. She turned and went over to the sink, filling a glass of water. She began to take out the pills one by one, going more and more over the recommended dosage. Soon they were presented on the table in front of her. The CD had long stopped, meaning only her and the pills were left. Douglas's cries filled the room. She was going to do it, she was going to numb the pain. She couldn't take much more of this, she just wanted to be free, like she had been with Troy. But Troy wasn't here anymore, only the pills and her.

"Gabriella what the hell is going on in here!" Ryan shouted suddenly coming in from the front door and hearing his son's cries.  
"Damn him." she thought, gathering herself together.

"What the fuck are you doing with those pills? Why is Douglas crying? Why haven't you gone and seen to him?" Ryan demanded to know, shocked at what was going on

"Fuck you Ryan, just fuck you!" Gabriella shouted turning away in anger and storming out of the room. "You're never here for me!"  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean you should bring Douglas into this, he's done nothing wrong."  
"Why don't you take the little brat and piss off then and leave me alone."  
"Gabriella, what is happening to you?" Ryan didn't no what else to say, he was lost.

"You bastard!" Gabriella slammed the living room door behind her and turned her music up loud again, drowning out both Ryan and Douglas. Ryan felt dejected, unable to understand Gabriella, he went upstairs to check on his son, who was howling his eyes out in his crib.

"There there my little boy." Ryan said picking his son up and rubbing his back, causing the little boy to belch. "It's ok, it's just wind."  
The little boy immediately stopped crying and looked at his dad longingly.

"It's ok daddy's here." Ryan said holding him tighter. "Come on I think you need a diaper change."  
Ryan proceeded downstairs and back into the kitchen, with the baby in his arms. Looking on to the table, he was shocked to see the pain killer pills lying out.

"She couldn't surely?" Ryan thought to himself distressingly, puzzled by what he had just seen in his wife. "I haven't done this to her surely? Not enough to use pills anyway? I need to be there for her."

Douglas wriggled in his arms.

"Come on little one." he said smiling at his son, "Let's get you changed."

Meanwhile in the room Gabriella reached for her cell phone. Looking through her phonebook she found his number and hit call, letting it ring until he answered.

"Hello." came a voice from the other end

"Hello Troy." Gabriella replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hey guys, now this chapter is quite mature, (Hence the M rating of the story) so yeah I thought I'd better warn you. Don't read it if you don't want to. There probably won't be any others like it for the rest of the story. For all of you who do read it, this is my first time writing this kind of thing so, enjoy…

Chapter 11:

There was a knock at the door and she answered. She opened the door to find him standing there, flowers in hand, smiling. She invited him in, taking off his jacket and tossing it onto the hallway floor.

"I knew you'd come round eventually" he smiled handing her the flowers. It was a nice gesture, a gesture to show that at least he cared, but she wasn't interested in that, they were only flowers. She through them on the floor to.

"Take your shoes off then." she said staring at him.

"Oh yes, of course. Sorry." he blushed, sitting down on the stair to untie his laces.

Gabriella shook her head and smiled, grabbing his hand she took him upstairs. She had done what he wanted, the baby was at her mother in laws, she could be alone with him. Her burden was lifted.

"Wait, are you sure about this?" he said nervously as they reached the bedroom door.

"Positive" Gabriella gave a seductive smile as she opened the door. Grabbing his hand, once more, she took him inside.

He sat on the edge of the bed staring at her as she began to undress before him. She reached for the back of her blue satin dress, removing the back zipper slowly just to tease him, until she could let the whole dress fall to the ground, revealing her matching purple underwear. She had made the effort tonight. She began to play with her hair, roughing it up before him as she removed the bauble which had been holding it back.

"You look amazing." his jaw had dropped, she knew he liked what he saw.

He looked on at her perfect body as it moved closer to him, it was hard to believe that she had given childbirth not so long ago. She smiled at him as she stepped out of the remains of the dress and sat on his lap, rubbing her breasts into his face. He began running his hands around her waist and over hips, feeling every curve and touching the small of her back. He gripped her ass to feel if it was still as firm as before, it was. Feeling the now evident bulge below her, Gabriella began to lay gentle kisses on his lips, teasing him with her tongue. He let out a long sigh of relief, and began to kiss up and down her neck. She began to tug on his t shirt, she wanted it off. Forcefully she helped him pull it up over his head and tossed it onto the ground, revealing his toned chest. Gabriella began to leave trails of kisses up and down his chest, using her fingernails to lightly scratch him, to keep him interested. How she could turn him on. She moved lower and lower down his body before she got his pants. There was no time to take them off, she unbuckled his belt and carefully took down his fly putting her hand down his pants and taking out his throbbing member.

He let out a soft moan as Gabriella began to stroke his member, to feel how hard it was. As she gave it a little lick she gazed into his eyes, she could see how much he wanted her. But not yet, she playfully ran her thumb over the head gigging at the facial expressions he made. He was growing impatient, but at the same time he didn't want her to stop. Finally giving in, she took it, closing her mouth as tight as possible to give him more feeling. He groaned loudly, gripping the bed sheets as she began to move her mouth up and down his shaft. She continued, faster every time, continuing to keep her lips as close together as possible. Even after such a long time, she still knew how to please him. Gabriella had always been in her element in the bedroom, she was always much more confident and out going, than when out of it. She took him out of her mouth, revealing his member to be covered in her spit. He let out a cry as she began tugging it with her hands, massaging it to the tip, before placing it back into her mouth and carrying on with her sucking motions.

"God, Gabriella…" he let out a moan as he tried to keep his hand on the back of her head. "Yes." Gabriella made a slurping noise, as she tried to take him deeper and deeper into her mouth as well as use her hands to cradle his balls. It was too much for him, he fell back onto the bed In ecstasy.

"If you keep going like that… It won't be long until I…"

And with that she stopped, taking him out of her mouth. He stared at her, confused to why she had stopped. Getting up she lay next to him on the bed.

"I'm guessing it's my turn?" he grinned, immediately taking off the remainder of his clothes before getting on top of her and kissing the left side of her neck. Just behind the ear, a place that had always got her going. Moving carefully down her body, he began to lick the top of her chest. Moving back up to face her, he gave her a long and lingering kiss. She then pushed him off her, as she sat up and undid her bra. Throwing it off to the side to reveal her pert breasts. Without hesitation he began to stroke her breasts carefully, while continuing his lip lock with her. Between kisses she let out soft moans as he began to stroke the edge of her nipples, making circular patterns before squeezing her breasts softly.. Breaking the kisses he moved down to kiss them, taking her right nipple in his mouth and massaging the other one, leaving her to place her head back onto the pillow and stare into paradise, moaning intensely

"This needs to come off." he went down and began to take off her panties, lifting her legs up and revealing what he wanted, her already moist, woman hood.

Feeling that the time was right, he plunged his head between her legs and began to taste her, sticking his tongue inside to feel how wet she had now become. He began to work away at her, trying to give her the pleasure she had given him earlier. Using his teeth he began to nibble at the top of her clit, while at the same time adding a couple of fingers inside her, just for that extra feeling.

However Gabriella didn't stir, she could see how much he was trying to please her, but she just felt numb inside. She wondered if this was right at all… she wanted him to stop, but she couldn't move and was forced to look on. She found herself moaning, her forehead now sweaty as her body became more and more excited. She began to think back to how it used to be. Troy had always been able to turn her on, he had always lived up to his promises in the bedroom. Gabriella began to think back to the nights she had spent with Troy when they dated. It was always rough, having sex with him, but she loved it, she loved the way in which he used to work her, the little things he used to do, the little groans he used to make when he was inside of her. Suddenly it all came back to Gabriella, she wasn't just moaning for the sake of it, she could feel again.

"That's enough." she sighed bringing his head up from under her and guiding him up towards her. Again they kissed, before she flipped herself over on top and began to straddle him.

Grabbing his swollen member, she pulled it towards her entrance. Letting out a little moan as it finally went inside her, forcing them together. She wanted to feel all of him and with that she squeezed her vagina muscles tight to block him from pulling out.

He let out a groan as they stayed like that for a few seconds, she felt so tight, even after childbirth, he hadn't been inside of her for so long. She gave him a glaring look, deep into his eyes, signalling she was ready. She began to ride him, starting off slowly.

"Oh yes… honey, faster." he groaned as he felt her bare skin brush off his as she went up and down.

She responded by quickening her pace. No longer speaking to him, no longer looking at him. She just thought of the past, the times she had came before. It was the only way not to feel guilty. She rode him harder and gasped for more air as she came closer to her orgasm each time.

They stayed like this for the next twenty minutes. Gabriella began to be rough with his body, digging her finger nails deep into his skin, causing him to wince.

He placed his hands on her ass, lightly giving it a spank. She immediately grabbed his hands and pinned him to the bed. She was in charge. He looked on in amazement causing her to go down harder on him, moaning as the bed began to creak with her thrusts.

"Babe?" he asked softly, but she didn't reply. She was in a world of her own, she was now moaning harder and longer, gasping for breath as began to buck her hips deeper into his side. He responded by grinding his hips in the same motion, allowing more sensations to flow around her body. She could now feel his balls crack against her ass as they were moving together, as one. She wanted to call out his name, but was scared of the consequences. She wanted to call out Troy so badly, but had to bite her lip hard to stop herself from ruining the situation. Instead she closed her eyes and tipped her head upwards letting out a long lingering moan.

"Oh shit I'm going to cum." he gasped as she grabbed her soft naked hips. "Oh fuck!"

Gabriella looked down all she could see was him, all she could think about was her and Troy.

Feeling his member throb inside her, Gabriella reached her climax, giving a rough groan as she felt her juices begin to surround his member. Being inside her was now too much to take and he groaned as he finally reached his climax as well. Realising inside of her and causing her to climax again. With that, everything slowed down for Gabriella as she came back in to the real world. They stayed like that for the next few seconds, motionless, until they had reached the end of their rollercoaster of sensations. Realising that it was over she rolled off and lay beside him. The smell of their sex still filled the room, the bed sheets now all ruffled, the duvet all over the floor, she stared straight into his eyes, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow, I didn't think it would be that good." he smiled kissing her softly and stroking her arm.

She lay there smiling back at him. There naked body's were now intertwined as Ryan kissed the back of her shoulder.

"No I really mean it, you were insatiable, I can't describe how good that was! I'd wait another 10 months if need be, for sex like that honey."

"Good." she softly as she turned her naked body away from him and closed her eyes. She felt terrible.

"I hope we won't fight anymore Gabriella." he said stroking her hair

"I hope so to Ryan."

"Because I really do love you, you know…"  
Gabriella closed her eyes tight as those words shot right through her. Guilt began to flow through her, how could she do this to him? She began to cry hard into her pillow.

"What's wrong?" Ryan said leaning over her.

"Nothing." she sniffled. "I'm just emotional. That's all."

"Aww Gabby." he kissed her one more time, "Don't feel bad, it was only a fight, let's forget about."  
But, Gabriella couldn't forget. This wasn't just a fight, it was more than that. He was losing her and she couldn't stop it from happening. She felt as though she was being pulled in two directions. One side wanted her to stay with her son and husband who loved her dearly. The other wanted her to go for Troy, the one person she couldn't get out of her mind. She couldn't carry on in the middle forever, she had to choose.

**A/N:** So there we have it. Erm to be honest I'm slightly nervous about how this is going to be viewed. Tell me what you think anyways. I'll try get another chapter done in a couple of days. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Chapter 12: 

"Gabriella?" her mother smiled as she opened the door of her house to find her daughter with her grandson in a pram next to her. "What a pleasant surprise?"

"Hey mom." looking on,

"How is my favourite two people in the world today?" she laughed waving at Douglas. The little baby looked on intently at his Grandmother, letting out a little laugh.

"Fine… I guess." Gabriella murmured.  
"Gabriella, you look tired." her mother was concerned.

"I'm fine really. Listen Mom, I need a favour."  
"Sure thing honey." she smiled beckoning them inside, "What is it?"  
"Are you doing anything this afternoon?"

"Apart from polishing the prize cutlery and watching my baking, not much why?"

Gabriella gave a wry smile, "You couldn't look after Douglas for a few hours, could you?"  
"How long is a few hours?" her mother sighed as she began dusting the side table in the hallway.

"Not long. Just I'd like to go into town for a bit myself. Maybe get some new clothes, you know, it's not fair on Douglas and all." she grinned, but her mother wasn't impressed

"Gabriella, can't it wait till Ryan finds time off? You seem to not realise that with children, you're responsibility is to put their interests first and yours second."

"But… But…" Gabriella stuttered, "It's a surprise for Ryan."

"Surprise?"  
"Yeah." she laughed awkwardly, "You know, lingerie and stuff?"

"That still doesn't give you any good reason to think you can push your child onto someone else whenever you please."  
"Mom!" she looked at her longingly, "Please…"  
"Why do I bother…" she sighed, "Fine, I'll look after him."  
"Thank you"

"This will give Grandma the chance to see more of you little one." she smiled stroking Douglas from inside the pram. "But don't be too long Gabriella, He'll need changed and fed."  
"Oh that's ok," Gabriella smiled handing her mother a large carrier bag from beneath the pram, "I packed it all, just in case."  
"Gabri…"

"Bye mom. Love you." Gabriella giggled.

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief as she walked away from her mother's house. Once she was out of sight from the house she reached for her right jean pocket and took out her cell phone. Dialling, a now ever familiar number, she waited on an answer.

"Hey, you've reached Mr Troy Bolton, super stud." came the voice from the other end of the phone.

"Super stud?" Gabriella giggled

"What's up babe?"  
"Nothing much, just wondering what you're doing this afternoon?"  
"Nothing that can't be cancelled, why? Wanna meet up?"

"Well yeah, I could do with someone to talk to?"

"Sure thing, I'll come pick you up. Where are you?"

"Well I'm walking down towards the gas station on Kelvin Boulevard, if you want to pick me up there?"  
"Excellent, I'll be ten minutes tops."  
"Ok, bye then."

"Bye." Troy said, hanging up.

Gabriella smiled as she walked further down the street towards the gas station. Troy would be here soon. She could talk to him and he would understand her.

A couple of minutes later, Troy pulled up beside Gabriella, who was sitting on a wall by the side of the garage. Opening the passenger door, Gabriella jumped in.

"You're early." she smiled, fastening her seatbelt.

"What can I say, I like to be on time?" he smiled as the car pulled away down the street. Troy looked over at Gabriella who was staring quietly in front of her.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked

"Wait and see. It's somewhere special."

He drove her out of town and into the countryside. It was a beautiful day all around, but that still didn't reflect on Gabriella. After their night of passion, Ryan now believed that everything was ok with his marriage. Gabriella had appeared happier to him, but this was far from the truth. She still felt unwell. It was only, when she was with Troy that things seemed normal. Troy offered her a channel of freedom, that Ryan didn't deliver anymore. Her judgement was always clouded when she was left alone with her young baby. In her mind, if that was all motherhood had to offer, then she didn't want to be part of it. She just wanted to let go.

Troy pulled up in a secluded woodland lane, that led off the main road. Stopping the car he took off his seat belt and looked at Gabriella.

"So we're here then." he smiled

"You brought us here of all places?" Gabriella said looking around, outside the car.

"Well you know we used to go here a lot when we were kids. I thought it would be nice to catch up here, it's peaceful"  
"Yeah," Gabriella said uneasily, "But this is where we used to go to make out…"

"Yeah I know." Troy grinned at her, "You're not nervous are you?"

"No." Gabriella said awkwardly

"You're trembling." Troy said placing his hand on top of her leg.

"I'll be alright." she smiled.

"Good." he removed his hand quickly, sending shivers of excitement down her spine.

"So how's business?" she said, quickly trying to change the question  
"It's ok, not as good as you I suppose."  
"You don't mean that."

"Of course I do, You're amazing Gabriella." he smiled placing his hand again on her leg.

"Stop it Troy." She said tensing up with his touch.

"What's wrong?" he said pulling his hand away.

"Nothing," She sighed, "I'm fine."

Hours passed as they talked together. Gabriella felt so comfortable around Troy. He always listened to what she had to say and she hung on his every word, like there was nobody else on earth.

"Where's the kid?" asked Troy  
"With my mom. She thinks I'm shopping for bras."  
"Oh now there's a thought."

"Wipe that thought right out of your mind Troy Bolton." Gabriella giggled,

"I don't need to, I've see it all before anyways."  
"Oh really?"

"Really. I know every inch of you Gabriella."

"Yeah."  
"So how long have you got till you need to go get, Dom? Daniel? Donavan?"  
"It's Douglas. And as long as I want I guess."

"Ah rite… couldn't remember see, not good with kids."  
"Join the club." she sighed resting her head back on the headrest.

"Really?"

"Well I'm not very good at it?" Gabriella looked down and started looking at her red painted fingernails.

"And how did you work that one out? You feed and clean him don't you? You come running when he's crying, you love him."  
"Well…" Gabriella stared at the one nail which was chipped. Her shield was down.

"You're crazy." Troy laughed, causing Gabriella to giggled back, giving her the chance to re-arm. She didn't want to put Troy off, she didn't want him to see how pathetic she really was, how she really felt.

"Listen Troy, it's nice you brought me up here and all, but can we go somewhere a little more lively?"

"I was just thinking that actually. I was going to ask if you were free tomorrow night?"  
"Why?"  
"Well there's this lovely little restaurant at my hotel, and well it gets lonely having dinner there alone every night. Was wondering if you'd join me?"  
"Oh wow, well I don't know... Ryan…"  
"Please?" Troy said looking deep into her eyes, "For old times sake?"  
Gabriella didn't know what to do. How could she say no to him? Ryan would never approve of it, but she part of her just didn't care. He would never have to know. All that mattered was keeping to Troy interested in her. She had no other choice.

"Sure." she smiled.

"Cool, well I'm staying at the Central Hotel, know it?"  
"Of course. Fancy!"

"Expensive! But yeah, great. How about I get you at 8 in the main lobby?"  
"Perfect."

"It's a date ." he smiled starting up the car again, "So you ready to go home?"

"Jeez," she said looking at her watch to find it was now six in the evening. "Yes please, the time seems to have just flew."  
"Yeah It sure has."

Gabriella got Troy to drop her off at the end of the street, when they reached her house. She watched as his car sped off into the distance, and with it, her freedom, or at least that's what she thought. Walking inside she was immediately confronted by an angry Ryan.  
"Where the hell have you been?" he grunted

"Out." she replied

"Gabriella it's nearly seven! I was worried! I got home and you weren't here, not even a call to say where you were?"  
"And well what's you're point?" The weight of being at home, once again began to push down on Gabriella, she couldn't cope.

"Well, it's just unlike you?"  
"Oh so am I that predictable?" she moaned

"No," he groaned, "I didn't mean it like that. Just don't do it again."

"Ok, master." she turned her back to him to hang up her coat.

"Don't be like that Gabby." he looked around, "Where's Douglas?"

"He's at moms."  
"Why?"  
"Cause I told you I was out, I went out for lunch with Taylor."  
"You could have told me! Won't you're mother wonder when you're going to collect him?"  
"Ah I'm sure he'll be fine with her, he probably likes her better anyways."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Grandma's little boy. Need I say more?"  
"Gabriella!" Ryan was worried, "What is wrong with you? Why do you take out everything that is wrong with us on Douglas?"  
"Because this isn't about us Ryan! This is about me." she sighed turning to face him.  
"But he's your son Gabriella, and he needs you." he said frantically, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't love him Ryan."

"What?"

"I don't Ryan, I don't want him! Take him away from me!"

"Now… Now listen Gabby, I know things are hard, but you can't go around saying things like this. You don't really mean it!"  
"Oh but I do Ryan." she snarled pushing his hands off her, "I don't want a baby, I can't mother him the way I should. Not like the other mothers can. He'd be better off without me!"  
"It'll always be hard at first with a new baby, Gabriella."

"You don't get it do you?" she laughed

"No I really don't, but I want to know. Please tell me!"

"When I look at him, I feel nothing. I don't want him near me Ryan. It's too much!"

"Gabriella." he placed his arms around her waist.

"No Ryan!" she said breaking his hold, and beginning to cry, "A cuddle won't work this time. I don't want that. I don't need that. I need out of this."  
"Gabriella, please."

"No." she screamed running upstairs, with Ryan following her. "Just leave me alone! I want to be alone!"

She slammed her bedroom door in his face, and placed her foot at the bottom to stop him entering.

"Let me in!" he shouted banging on the door, "We need to talk."

"No, we don't"

"Take it back Gabriella!"  
"Take what back?"  
"What you said!" he sighed sliding down the door and onto the floor, Gabriella did the same on the other side.  
"No!" she sighed.  
"You don't even mean it!"

"I do Ryan. And I'm so sorry. I've let you down so badly. I've let him down so much to."

"No you haven't, you're a wonderful mother! And you're everything I've ever dreamed of."

"I'm sorry Ryan. I can't live like this anymore."

"What do you mean? Don't leave me Gabriella! Don't leave me."

Suddenly the house phone rang.

"Fuck sake." Ryan said slamming his fist again against the bedroom door as he got up to answer the phone, "Hello."  
"Hello Ryan, it's Jackie." said the voice down the either end of the phone.

"Oh hey there." he said trying to keep calm.

"Listen I was wondering when you're going to come and collect Douglas."

"Oh heck, sorry about that Jackie, I was just about to pop round actually. Gabriella just got back you see and well she thought seeing as it was getting late that it would be better If I drove around to collect him." Ryan lied. He didn't want Jackie to get involved in this mess. She'd just be the typical mother in law, it wasn't her business.

"That's ok then, just he's starting to tire I think."  
"Aww, has he been good for you?" Ryan said trying to sound happy.  
"Perfect actually and I loved having him around. Made me feel young again." she laughed.

"That's nice. Listen I better get going, I'll be round in a bit."

"Ok darling, see you soon."  
"Bye." he let out a long sigh as he put the phone receiver down and went back to the bedroom door.

"Gabriella, that was your mother." he said talking to the door, "Listen I need to go get Douglas. I'll try to not be long."

There was no answer.

"Look I know your angry with me. You have been for sometime now, but I want to fix it. Just please don't use Douglas as an excuse? I know what you're saying about him is untrue. Please be ok, until I get back. We need to sort this Brie… I can't face arguing with you like this all the time. I love you too much. I don't want our marriage to be such a sham."

Gabriella lay on her bed listening to Ryan's footsteps, moving downstairs and out of the door. How could he not believe her? Gabriella believed that this was the beginning of end of her marriage. If Ryan didn't understand now, then how could he ever? Tears rolled down her face as she lay there staring into her cell phone, composing another text message to Troy. He understood.

**A/N:** Sorry guys, it's been one hectic weekend, and I really haven't had much sleep. But yeah, hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though I kind of rushed it. I've got much more planned though for the next couple of chapters, so keep reading. And thanks once again for the fantastic feedback. I means the world to me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Ryan slowly opened the door to his bedroom and creped inside, trying not to make a noise. He looked over towards his wife, who was sound asleep on the bed and smiled. She looked so peaceful, a complete reverse from the night before. Her naked form captivated Ryan, with only the duvet to keep her vital assets warm and under wraps. Last night had been torture for Ryan after their argument. Gabriella had not spoken to him and by the time he had returned from his mother in law's with Douglas, she had gone to bed without even saying goodnight. For a change, he had been the one who had had the sleepless night, whereas Gabriella had slept peacefully without a stir. Opening the door further, Ryan gingerly wheeled in a trolley, trying not to spoil the surprise he had concocted. He had made her breakfast in bed, he believed that if they started the day on good terms, then they couldn't possibly end up arguing. Although he was hurt, Ryan wasn't prepared to give up on his marriage. He couldn't believe what Gabriella had said about their son the previous night. Words like that were hard to sink in, especially when Ryan was under the impression that he was the problem. He didn't like her using Douglas as a way to get at him, or at least that's what he thought she was doing.

Wheeling the trolley to his side of the bed, Ryan hoped beside his wife and towered over her. Despite everything they had been through over the past week, Ryan still loved Gabriella deeply and nothing else was going to change that. He brushed his hand over her velvet skin, nudging her softly in a bid to wake her up.

"Gabriella." he whispered softly into her ear, "Gabriella honey."  
"Mmmm." she groaned, stirring at Ryan taking her out of her sleep. "Ryan, what time is it?"

"Just past ten." he smiled

"Ten! Shouldn't you be away by now?" she sat up with a jolt as she felt Ryan's cold fingers go under the covers and down her back.

"I told you, the car is getting serviced today." Ryan raised an eyebrow, "Don't you remember?"  
"No, I can't say I do." she sat there puzzled, gripping the duvet to cover her exposed areas.

"Ah I guess you've had a lot on our minds over the past few days."

"Hmm yeah." Gabriella had felt about last night. She didn't like to argue with Ryan. Although they were having problems, she still loved him, he wasn't the problem. However Ryan still cared about Douglas, and this was the major rift in their marriage. She had told Ryan, straight how she felt about her baby, but he didn't listen, he didn't want to. She didn't want to be a mother, but she felt bad for Ryan.

"You see what I've made you." Ryan said proudly pointing to the trolley. Gabriella wanted to make up for last night, if she could just have Ryan to herself, maybe she wouldn't think about Troy so much.

"Aww how sweet." she smiled at him,

"Yeah kinda thought we should be doing the little things more often." he said taking a slice off the trolley and beginning to eat it.

"Little things."

"You know…" he mumbled through mouthfuls of toast, "The times we'd just spend all day together in bed, or we'd bathe together, or even do some chore like the laundry together. I just want to be with you Gabriella, we just don't see each other as much, and I feel like it's killing our marriage."

The last thing Gabriella wanted was the end to her marriage, but she shouldn't help feel attracted to Troy. However what Ryan was saying was sounding more like the past, something she craved for. Maybe she could give things another try, maybe she could be happy again.

"Ryan." she said seductively reaching for his dressing gown and untying it.

"Yeah?" he said awkwardly

"Can we skip breakfast for now?" She began to take his dressing gown off his shoulders, pulling it down onto the floor.

"I guess so." he said reaching to kiss her. Gabriella grabbed him and pulled her on top of her.

"You taste like toast." she said kissing him

"Thanks… what a compliment." he grinned, causing her to giggle as she snuggled her nose into his. "We better get rid of this." Ryan said reaching for a handful of the duvet and tossing it on the ground, revealing their two naked figures. Moving down he began to kiss her neck, with his hands stroking the top of her shoulders.

"Fuck foreplay, fuck me!" she cried as his lips moved lower towards her breasts.

"What?" he said surprised, bringing his head back up inline with hers.

"You heard me!" she smiled, reaching down to grab his swollen member. Rubbing it she placed it at the entrance of her motherhood. "I want you to fuck me Ryan."  
Ryan didn't need told twice, and with that he stuck his penis inside of her, inch by inch trying to get as close to her as he could. Reaching her spot, Gabriella let out a soft moan and tightened her walls around him.

"Oh shit." Ryan cried out as he began to rock back and forward, causing Gabriella to buck her hips, in time, to his rhythm.

"Yes, you feel so big." she moaned, closing her eyes, "Don't stop."  
"I wouldn't dream of." With that Ryan increased his pace, driving his member deep inside, making Gabriella's legs tremble in pleasure.

"Ohhhh." she groaned as she gripped her arms around his shoulder blades. "Keep on going, Ryan, I can feel me getting close." Ryan responded now removing his penis as far out as possible before entering Gabriella again.

Suddenly there was a cry from outside the bedroom, which diverted Ryan's attention off Gabriella.

"That sound's like Douglas is stirring." he said turning his head away from Gabriella and towards the door.

"Leave him, he'll be ok for a few more minutes." Gabriella said grabbing his chin and turning him to face her. "Keep going."  
Ryan carried on for a few more seconds, through his son's cries, "I better go check him."  
"Ryan, please baby, I'm nearly there, I'm nearly there."

"I'm sorry Gabriella." he said leaving her woman hood and jumping off her. Reaching for his dressing gown he headed out of the room to check on his son.

Gabriella groaned in frustration, turning over onto her side she began to pleasure herself. She was furious, Ryan had seemingly made his choice now. She now came to the conclusion that if she couldn't have him to herself, then he wouldn't be allowed to have her to himself. Thinking of who could, she reached her climax on her own, letting out a soft moan.

Ryan returned from Douglas's room and throwing off his robe, he jumped back onto the bed with Gabriella.

"I think he was just frightened, is all." he said stroking her naked back and giving her bottom a light slap, "So where were we?"  
"Sorry, I don't feel like it anymore." she moaned

"Why not."  
"Why do you think?"  
"Ah come on, he's a baby. He need's attention."  
"And Don't I?" Gabriella snarled turning round to face him.

"Ok, I'm sorry. But I'm sure we'll find time tonight. Say how about we all go somewhere tonight?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Like out for dinner or something?"  
"The baby won't behave."  
"Ah sure he's only a baby."  
"Yeah but he'll cry and make a scene."  
"Fine. It was only an idea."  
"Besides…" Gabriella bit her lip, "I already have plans tonight."  
"What, you never told me?" Ryan said

"I'm going for dinner with Taylor."  
"Didn't you have dinner with her yesterday?"

"Yeah, and you're point is?"  
"Well, I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong didn't you." Gabriella sighed, getting up off the bed, "I'm for a shower."  
"Right." Gabriella looked at Ryan's sad face, feeling guilty, she sat back down beside him.

"I'm sorry." she said stroking his hand, "But I didn't expect you to be off."  
"No I guess you didn't."

And later that evening as planned, Gabriella went out leaving Ryan alone with Douglas. However instead of seeing Taylor, like she had to Ryan, she headed to the Central Hotel. The time was now 7.30, she was slightly late, but he'd understand.

Dressed in a short black cocktail dress, with matching black purse and heels, Gabriella headed into the hotel lobby. She immediately spotted him, standing under the grandfather clock, dressed in a black shirt with a red thin tie. To Gabriella, he looked ravishing.

"Ah so you finally decide to show eh?" Troy grinned, spotting Gabriella, "Wow, knock out or what. Is this for me?"  
"Maybe, but mostly for me. It's been a while since I've looked the part."  
"Well, you couldn't have picked a better time." He extended his arm to her, "Shall we?"  
"Yes, we shall." she smiled, putting her arm through his, as they headed towards the restaurant.

Meanwhile at home, feeling deflated, Ryan sat at home watching TV, with Douglas in his arms. Ryan was stuck, he didn't know what else he could do with Gabriella. He didn't know what he was doing wrong, he feared the worst.

"Hey, you ok little man?" Ryan said concerned at Douglas letting out little coughs, "If you keep this up, we'll maybe need to pay a trip to the doctors."

Ryan had been a good father to his son, he loved him deeply. He had always dreamt of son or daughter to hold, and now he had one in Douglas. There wasn't a day that passed where Ryan didn't think of his dad, and how he had been with Ryan, when he was younger. Ryan wanted to follow in his footsteps, he wanted to be there for Douglas, just like his dad had always been there for him and Sharpay.

"You're pretty sleepy now." he said looking at Douglas begin to drift off. Luckily he has already bathed and clothed him in his night suit. "Come on and we'll get you off to bed." Carefully lifting him, Ryan carried him upstairs into his room, placing him into his crib. Douglas had settled well in his room, since Ryan had moved his crib back in an attempt to keep Gabriella happy. Staring from inside the crib, Douglas let out a small giggled, as Ryan began to pull silly faces.

"You like that champ?" he said in a sarcastic manner, as he turned on the blue night light that hung above Douglas's crib. The young baby's eyes grew heavier and heavier as he stared at his dad, until finally he drifted off into a sleep.

Smiling Ryan tiptoed out of the bedroom and headed to the top of the stairs.

"What's that noise?" Ryan exclaimed, hearing a noise. It was a cell phone ringtone, Gabriella's ringtone. Turning round he spotted her cell phone on the shelf opposite him.

"She really should remember this more often." Ryan shook his head as he picked it up. "A new message, I really shouldn't look but what the hell? She always reads mine."  
Ryan began reading the message,

_Hey babe… you're late. I'm still downstairs in the lobby. I'll be awaiting. Troy xxx._

Troy? Unwilling to believe what he had just read, Ryan looked began to look through Gabriella's inbox. Every message was from Troy.

_Are you gonna dress as slutty as you used to?_

_Need to Talk? I'm here for you._

_Get you're ass over here!_

The outbox wasn't any better.

_Aww you're so sweet, _

_  
I need to see you tonight_

_I'll phone you later_

_Thinking of you Troy Troy, Gab Gab xxx_

Tears began to run down Ryan's face as reality began to sink in. The words in the message began to circle around head. Gabriella was playing away, he was losing her and there was nothing he could do about it. Ryan tossed her phone aside, with anger, causing the phone to cascade down the stairs and onto the floor. Curling into a ball he began to cry. His worst nightmares were coming true. Gabriella was the only person he had ever loved, but it was now clear that Troy had won her over.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock at the front door. Without thinking Ryan, went downstairs and proceeded to open the door.

"Hey." came the familiar voice of Taylor, standing on the porch.  
"Hi." Ryan said timidly

"I just thought I'd stop by with the invitation to our wedding, and don't worry It's for three people, I wouldn't let Douglas miss out on this." Taylor smiled

"Oh thanks." Ryan sniffed, rubbing his eyes.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" Taylor tilted her head to side and looked into Ryan's sad eyes, "Have you been crying."  
"It's ok, nothing you can do about it."  
"Oh I dunno about that. Wanna talk about it?"

"I dunno what I want Taylor." he said letting out a small laugh as more tears began to fall.

"Come on lets go inside and you can tell me all about it." Taylor said putting her hands over his shoulders and directing him into the house.

"I'm guessing Gabriella didn't have lunch with you yesterday, did she?" Ryan said looking at the ground

"No, I haven't the pair of you for long enough, that's why I thought I'd come and see you."  
"Just as I thought."  
"What's that suppose to me." Taylor gave him a concerned look.

"She was with Troy."  
"Troy? Why?"

"I'm losing her Taylor… I'm losing her."  
"Ryan… don't" she hugged Ryan and let him cry into her, "Tell me all about it."

"Check her phone." Ryan said picking up Gabriella's cell phone off the ground and handing it to Taylor, "It's all there."

Taylor was shocked as she read the text messages.

"Oh Ryan, I'm so sorry. But there must be a mistake. This isn't like her, she absolutely loves you?"

"That's what I thought." Ryan said taking a deep breath  
"When did this happen?"

"Just over the last week and a bit, she's not been sleeping right. She says she doesn't feel well. "  
"The baby keeping you up?"  
"A bit yeah, but I haven't seen much of her lately with work being so busy. I've tried Taylor I have, I've given all my spare time up to both of them. I love Gabriella I can't lose her."

"If she says she is ill, then why doesn't she go see a doctor?"  
"I suggested it, but she just argued with me. She just seems to want to fight with me, but that's not the worst of it. She brings Douglas into it!"

"What does she do to him?"  
"I've caught her, not caring for him when he's been crying, neglecting him, probably going off to meet Troy. God How could I be so stupid? She told me she hated Douglas."  
"What?" Taylor was shocked, "This is all true?"  
"Yes, I promise. I caught her with pills a few days ago."  
"She wasn't going to hurt him, was she?"  
"No she hasn't went that far. They were for her, I'm sure of it."

"Ryan, I…"  
"I can't believe I've driven her to this. Suicide? Just because I wasn't there!"  
"Ryan! Don't blame yourself. Please Ryan." she held his hand and smiled, "You've done nothing wrong."

"She won't leave me will she?"  
"I don't know."

"Oh god! No! I couldn't live without her." .

"I know Ryan, I know. I just don't get it."  
"Listen, Just take a deep breath, and start again... Tell me everything from the start, then we'll try make sense of this."

"Ok."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

A car pulled up outside of the house, in it were Troy and Gabriella. Both laughing at each other after a cosy meal at Troy's hotel.

"Well this is it then?" Troy smiled looking over at Gabriella, the glimmer of the moon, their only light, "The end to a perfect evening."  
"Yeah, but I'm sure we can do it again." she smiled unbuckling her seatbelt, "If you want to of course."  
"I'd love to. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. This week's been extraordinary."

"Really?" she smiled as her pearl white teeth shone through the darkness, "Same here."

"There doesn't seem to be many lights on at home." Troy said looking towards her house.  
"Yeah, Ryan's probably in bed. Early nights are a must sometimes with him."  
"And with you?"  
"Hmmm."  
"Hmmm?"   
"Well, with me being here, doesn't that answer your question?" she reached into her purse and rummaged through it looking for her house keys. Finding them, she accidentally dropping them onto the floor of the car as she took them out of her purse, "Damn it." she sighed bending over and feeling her way round the floor of the car for her keys.

"Wait, I'll help you." Troy said also bending over. Feeling along the floor, their hands met, as did their eyes as they looked up at each other. It was an impulse, Troy moved forward to kiss her. For a brief moment, time stopped for Gabriella. Was this what she wanted?

"Found them." she said sitting up abruptly with her keys in her hand.

"Ah, right." Troy groaned sitting up and looking at Gabriella.

"I better go Troy." she said turning to open the car door.

"Yeah." he said dejected  
"Don't be so upset." she let out a nervous smile, "It was a mistake."  
"Gabriella wait." Troy said grabbing her by the arm as she was half way out of his car. "We're still ok aren't we?"  
"Of course!" she smiled as she closed the door behind her, "Thanks again."

She felt her legs go funny as she watched Troy drive off into the darkness. Calming herself down, she let out a long sigh and headed towards the house.

As she went to put her keys into the keyhole to unlock the door, the door swung open. Standing there was Taylor, both women shocked to see each other.

"Oh you have a nerve." Taylor sneered at Gabriella, stepping outside and closing the door behind her, so there would only be her and Gabriella.  
"Taylor, what do you mean?" Gabriella asked

"Using me as an excuse, for you to go off and have a torrid affair." Taylor's spoke quietly, but sincerely.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella denied, once again moving to the door to open it, only to be stopped by Taylor.

"Don't play dumb Gabriella." she said, "I know what you're doing, Ryan told me."  
"Ryan? What does he know."  
"He knows where you really were tonight. He knows you were away with Troy."  
"No, but how?"  
"He's seen the text messages. He knows all of it Gabriella. You've broken his heart. How could you do this to him?"  
"I think you'll find this is none of your business Taylor, so why don't you just butt out?"  
"I would love to, but I can't bear seeing Ryan like this. The nerve of you girl, I didn't think you were like this. Not after all the years I've known you. Hell I'd came over to ask you to be maid of honour." Gabriella's head looked towards the floor in disgust, "And now you're playing away with Troy Bolton."  
"I'm not, Nothing like that is happening."  
"I find that hard to believe."  
"Taylor, I'd never do that to Ryan, I love Ryan."  
"So why go and see Troy? Why be all secretive?"  
"Because Ryan would never approve."  
"No wonder, I don't think anyone would approve of an affair, do you?"  
"Taylor!" Gabriella yelled, "It's not an affair. We aren't having sex, we haven't kissed, I just like spending time with Troy. He makes me feel ok."  
"Why can't Ryan do that?"  
"He doesn't understand! He won't accept I hate…"  
"That you hate your baby? That is pathetic."  
"No it's not! I can't handle being a mother Taylor, It was fine at the start but slowly it's made me feel ill. I can't seem to shake it off, only when I'm with Troy, then I can feel ok. I don't have the responsibility."  
"Why don't you try it with Ryan?" Taylor raised an eyebrow, "He is you husband. The one you love?"  
"Yes he is, but he also loves Douglas. He won't do anything to change that!"  
"I can't believe you. You just don't want to even try as a mother, so you run off to do things with some guy. The same things you should be doing with your husband to save your marriage. And from what I've heard Ryan has tried to, but you've had none of it."  
"You don't understand." Gabriella crashed onto the ground and sat on the cold slab underneath her, dirtying her dress. "I don't love Troy."  
"Then why see him?"

"I don't know, I feel like I need him! I can't get him out of my head. I know it's wrong. But I'm obsessed, and he makes me happy."  
"Ryan used to make you happy!" Taylor sat down beside her, "Troy only want to sleep with you, If he hasn't already!"  
"Taylor." she cried, her mascara now running down her face, "I swear I haven't."  
They both sat silent, looking up into the sky.

"You know what I believe you." Taylor said putting her arm around Gabriella's shoulder, "I believe you."

"You do?"  
"Yes. But that doesn't change anything Gabby. To me, you're scared of being a mother, and that's completely the opposite of how you were, when we spoke before Douglas was even born. You have all you wanted now, what's changed?"  
"I wish I knew, I just find it hard to cope with him."  
"What about the attempts to drown him out, to hurt yourself."  
"I don't know what I was thinking, anger just seemed to take over me."  
"You know what Gabriella?"  
"What?" she said tilting her head into Taylor's

"I think you should see a doctor."  
"No, no I don't need one really." she sat up.

"I think you do Gabriella!" Taylor looked at her seriously, "I also think you have to stop meeting Troy. Even if you are just friends, it's just moving you further away from your family. I'm no expert, but I think you aren't well. Your personality is clashing now."

"I can't stop seeing Troy!" Gabriella cried, "I need him."  
"No you don't Gabriella! Taylor said getting up, and helping Gabriella to her feet, "You really don't, all you need is Ryan and your baby. The ones who actually love you."  
"You're wrong! Troy needs me to."  
"No he doesn't." Taylor sighed, and began to walk down the path of the garden.  
"Where are you going?" Gabriella called, "Home. I'll always be you're friend Gabriella, but I can't help you until you help yourself, and give up Troy! Hopefully you'll see things outside of the box soon, and see what you're doing to yourself!"

"What do you mean? Wait, don't go!"  
"I'm sorry Gabriella. When you're ready to go see someone, tell me and I'll come with you. Just don't bring me into anything about you and Troy. You've really hurt me with that one." Taylor continued down the street, away from the house.

"Taylor." Gabriella whispered as she looked on.

As she got inside the front door, Gabriella immediately spotted her Cell phone lying on the floor. Picking it up, she looked up towards the top of the stairs where she was confronted by Ryan, looking down at her. She could tell he had been crying.

"Ryan." she cried going to the bottom of the stairs to meet her husband as he came down. "You've been crying."  
"So have you." he muttered looking at her

"I know," she smiled through her tears, grabbing his shirt, "Are you ok?"  
"Me, I don't know anymore." Ryan said taking her hands off him.

"Ryan, please." she cried, resting her head into his chest. How, he wanted to hold her back, but he was too hurt to give in.

"I'm going to sleep downstairs tonight, Gabriella. I think it's best." he said, softly pulling himself apart from Gabriella's grip and walking away, "Good night."

"Good night." she watched him close the living room door behind him. She then moved up the stairs, dragging her heels as she found each step more challenging than the previous. She wanted to go down to him, she wanted to be with him tonight, but she knew that he wouldn't want that. Crying, she headed into her bedroom and lay on the bed. That night, she would cry herself to sleep knowing that Ryan wouldn't be there for her.

She awoke the next morning, and turned over to find the space next to her on the bed was still unoccupied. She stretched her arm towards the other side and patted the spot where Ryan would usually be found. She wasn't used to waking up, knowing he hadn't been in bed with her at all that night. This bed was too big for Gabriella. She began to hug Ryan's pillow, knowing this was closest she had gotten to him in hours.

About an hour later she would be dressed and ready for the day ahead. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she heard a cry. That distinctive cry, of Douglas's, that went right through her. Grimacing at the prospect of having to deal with him, Gabriella headed towards the noise, which was seemingly coming from the living room. When she entered the room, she was surprised to find Ryan cradling their son in his arms.

"Your still here?" she said staring at the two of them.

"Yeah, I decided to take the day off, I don't feel up to it."  
"Oh." an awkward silence entered the room, a silence all too common in their marriage now.

"Going somewhere?" Ryan said staring at the trainers on Gabriella's feet.

"Yeah, just out for a few hours."  
These words pierced through Ryan, she would be going to see him. Gathering himself together he sighed.

"Ok then. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, you will." Gabriella turned around and headed for the door.

"Gabriella…" he called, making her stop dead in her tracks and turn around to see her family, "I love you."

Gabriella was speechless, but carried on out of the house, down the street towards the nearest bus stop. She knew exactly where she was heading. Troy would be surprised to see her. Gabriella believed he would be there for her, help her with her problems with Ryan, give her all the time she needed. As she boarded the bus, she looked along the aisle for spare seats. Only one was available, next to a mother who was holding a young child on her knee. Gabriella sat next to her gingerly. The young child looked at Gabriella and pointed at her.

"Robert, don't to that." the lady said telling off her son

"She took out seat!" the little boy protested.

"That isn't our seat." the women looked at Gabriella and smiled, "I'm sorry. They're quite a handful sometimes, aren't they?"  
"Yeah." Gabriella smiled looking down at the little boy, "How old is he?"  
"Ah just about 3 years."

"Aww how cute."  
"Do you have children yourself?"  
"Yeah, I have a little boy. He's only about a month old."

"Ah, the sleepless nights, I remember them now." the women laughed, "But the good thing is, there worth it."  
"They are?"

"Yeah, especially when you see how quickly they grow." the women bent over to pick up a toy, her son had dropped, "You get the good and bad days, but I wouldn't trade him in for anything."  
"Yeah…" Gabriella sighed, noticing it was her stop. "Well I better go."  
"Oh, ok. Good luck with parenting." the women called as Gabriella walked down the aisle of the bus. Gabriella turned around and smiled.

When Gabriella got inside the Central Hotel she went to the reception.

"Hello can I help you." said the man behind the desk.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me which room a Mr Troy Bolton is staying at?"  
"Ah yes, you're that girl from last night." the man smiled remembering Gabriella.

"Em yeah." Gabriella said nervously, "I'm just family of his."

"Ah right." the man looked at her, he obviously didn't believe her, "He's on the third floor in room 303. Do you want me to call the room?"

"No, no I'll just go call on him, thank you." Gabriella felt so dirty, she'd never felt this way seeing Troy before. With that she headed towards the hotel elevator and up to the third floor. Walking along the corridor Gabriella, peered at each room, looking for Troy's. Finally she found it at the bottom of the long corridor. Looking at the mirror on the wall to make sure, she looked ok, Gabriella proceeded to knock on the door and wait for an answer. Troy opened the door in only a dressing gown, surprised to find Gabriella there smiling at him.

"Um… Gabriella, what are you doing here?" he gulped

"Hey Troy I was just…" Gabriella froze as she saw who was behind Troy at the door.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay called, "We didn't expect to see you!"  
"Sharpay…" Gabriella stared

"You won't believe what's just happened!" Sharpay cried

"What?" Gabriella bit her lip, her mouth was dry.

"Troy just asked me to marry him, and I said yes!"

**A/N:** Sorry guys, the last 2 chapters may have a couple of errors in them, they were slightly rushed as I've been really busy. However now things seem to be getting a bit quieter, so I'll take my time with the new chapters. R&R thanks again for everything.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Married?" the words floored Gabriella. She stood there, her palms sweaty, she was shaken.

"Yes!" Sharpay giggled, "I couldn't believe it myself, but finally this big boy delivered." She kissed Troy on the cheek.

"Sharpay." Troy groaned, rubbing his cheek clean of her lipstick. "Not now."

"Why, can't I kiss my new fiancé?" Sharpay smiled

"I said not now." Troy ignored Sharpay, instead his eyes was fixed squarely on Gabriella.

"Oh, spoil sport." Sharpay sighed, "So what are you doing here anyways, Gabriella?"

"Erm, well I knew Troy was in town…" Gabriella spoke quickly

"So?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow

"Well, he told me where he was staying so I thought I'd come see how he was today." she smiled nervously back at her.

"Aww how sweet of you Gabriella. You see Troy at least you know you're marrying into a nice and generous family." Sharpay grabbed his hand, he laughed nervously holding it back.

"Well, why don't you come in Gabriella, we were just gonna make some tea?"

"No no, it's fine. I'll leave you two it, three's a crowd as they say." Gabriella bit her lip

"Nonsense. You don't mind Gabriella staying for a little bit, do you Troy?" Sharpay tugged on his jumper.

"No… Not at all." he replied

"Really it's ok, I'd better go. Have fun, good luck with the marriage." Gabriella began to walk down the corridor.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay called after her, "What are you doing?"

Gabriella didn't reply. Instead she quickened her pace, closing her eyes tight to stop the tears forming to run down her cheek.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay shouted as Gabriella went out of view, "What the hell?"

"Leave it Sharpay." Troy said forcefully

Gabriella was embarrassed to be seen in public as she made her way to the exit of the hotel. She felt so humiliated by what had just happened. She ran out of the door and down the street as fast she could. Keeping her head down, so nobody would recognise her, nobody could talk to her. She headed into the park, the scene of many a breakdown this week for Gabriella. She plonked herself down next to the big shady tree by the side of the road. How could she have been so stupid? Why didn't she see Troy as he really was? Her head began to spin as she thought about it harder. She wearily began to cry. This had all been her fault, she had been so selfish. She had allowed herself to do the very things with Troy, that she had really wanted to do with Ryan and because of this she was losing Ryan. Using the sleeve of her jumper, Gabriella began to wipe her tears. She breathed in hard, in an attempt to gather herself together. She was losing everything, and it had been all her fault. She began to feel sick. How could she convince Ryan that she hadn't slept with Troy, when all the signs pointed towards an affair? Truly she never wanted anything like that with Troy, but she had allowed him to woo her to the point where they were flirting, they were close. These were all the things she had felt, she had been neglected from by Ryan. She was staring into the face of defeat.

Suddenly a car drew up beside her and stopped. Gabriella looked up to find a disgruntled looking Troy approach her.

"Why the hell did you try to pull off that sort of stunt?" he yelled. "I told you, I'd call you when I'd be able to come and see you! "  
"What, so you could make sure I wouldn't find out that you had asked Sharpay to marry you?" she sneered up him, still crying.  
"So she wouldn't find out about what we're doing!"  
"Maybe she should know, to find out what sort of wanker you really are!"

"You know you don't mean that. It was an impulse thing with Sharpay. She makes me happy. It shows that we have lives outside us."  
"There isn't an us Troy." Gabriella fumed, standing up. "There never was!"  
"Of course there is, what has the last week been?" he said

"It's been me, making the biggest mistake of my life."  
"You've been all over me!"  
"No, you're the one who tried to kiss me and touch me!"  
"And you wanted it just as much as me."  
"No, I didn't! I didn't no how to respond! I don't want that with you. I'd never cheat on Ryan."  
"So what's with phoning me in the first place? What's with coming to see me? You certainly wanted something from me."  
"I needed someone to talk to." Gabriella was ashamed of herself.  
"Shouldn't you be using your time to look after your brat? Should you use the time you spent with me with your husband, if you really feel that way about him?"  
"I should have." she looked down at the ground, "I regret that now."

"See, I know that I mean more to you, than you're letting on." Troy put his hands on her sides. "You want me!"  
"No I don't!" Gabriella sobbed moving away awkwardly out of Troy's grip, "I don't"

"You do." he said trying to grab her again, "You know it." They both looked into each other's eyes. This was the end of the road for Gabriella, she had to be strong. For once she had to ignore, how ill she felt. She had to find the strength to say no.

"Troy, I don't want this." she mumbled

"You bitch, You Fucking bitch!" he yelled at her  
"I'm sorry."  
"And to think, I wasted my time with someone like you. You just led me on. You're nothing but cheap!"  
"Everyone was right about you Troy. You're a waste of space! I thought you could make me feel better, but you were only a quick fix in the end. You wanted to use me, and I stupidly agreed. Now I've lost everything."

"You're pathetic you know that." he laughed, "You were always weak minded, no wonder you are so easily led. The fun I had when we dated, especially seeing as the fun was never with you."  
"You don't mean that." she sniffed through the tears. "We were in love."  
"No we weren't. I never loved you, but you kept having me back. And even now! You're married and have a family, yet you still come running back to me. You stupid bitch!"

"You'll have a family soon… Sharpay…"

"Like I'd ever want kids with her. She's even easier led on than you are sometimes."

"So this whole week… What was this to you?"  
"What do you think? A quick fumble, a quick leg over. Hell it was pissing me off, so I lost interest in trying to have you."  
"You were using me?"  
"Yeah, Sharpay came to see me. Was only passing the time till she showed up."  
Gabriella said nothing, instead cried harder.

"Oh will you stop with your fucking stupid tears! It never works with me. Look." he put his hand under her chin and brought her head up. Leaning towards her he reached for a kiss. "You can't resist."

Gabriella pushed him off,

"Kiss me!" he shouted

"No! Just go away Troy!"

"Kiss me you bitch!" he grabbed Gabriella, "You want me!"

"Troy!" she screamed wrestling free from his grip. Digging her nails into his hands, he let go. Gabriella began to run from him.

Troy let out a sigh as he watched her run on.

"Well fuck you then." he thought

Returning to his car he drove back to his hotel. How would he explain the nail scratches on his hands to Sharpay. For once, he didn't want to cover up his tracks. She would believe whatever he said anyways.

Gabriella hurried through the many housing estates and streets on the way towards her house. She was worried that Troy might come after her and would every so often look over her shoulder, just to make sure he wasn't following her. About an hour later, Gabriella returned home. With one final glance to make sure Troy wasn't there, Gabriella opened the front door. The house was silent as she entered.

"Ryan." she panted, trying to calm herself down, moving into the living room to look for her husband. "Ryan I…"  
To her horror there was Ryan sitting on the couch staring at her. At his feet lay a suitcase, in his arms lay his son.

"Ryan." Tears began to reappear in Gabriella's eyes. She hadn't took long to realise what was happening.

"I'm sorry Gabriella." he sighed, "I thought this was for the best."

"No!" she yelled, running over to Ryan and sitting next to him. "Please."  
"Gabriella, this just isn't working anymore. I'm not going to just sit here and watch you destroy our marriage. I've had enough." Ryan got up, holding onto Douglas tight. He used his free hand to lift the suitcase next to him.

"Where will you go?" Gabriella cried

"I'm going to stay with mom. Hopefully time away from each me will help you realise what's happened." he sighed heading for the door. "I've packed Douglas's stuff in the car. He's got everything he needs."  
"What, no!" she screamed running after him., "You can't take him from me!"  
"Gabriella, I don't trust you. With everything you've done, do you honestly think I'm going to leave him with you?" Ryan opened the front door, only for Gabriella to block him.

"Please Ryan, stay." Gabriella pleaded, "We can work this out."  
He looked deep into her red savaged eyes, "You know I wish we could, but now I'm not sure."  
"But Ryan. I love you. You are part of me. Both of you. Don't go."

"Gabriella…"  
"Please don't go. Don't go" she howled as she tilted her head into him, beside Douglas. "Ryan, please don't do this to me."  
"This was all you Gabriella. This was all you."

She looked up at him, and he kissed her on the forehead, softly repeating the words "I love you." Tears now began to fill his eyes to, as he marched on to the car. Throwing his suitcase in the back, he lifted Douglas into his pushchair and strapped him in. All this time the young child looked at his mother, his eyes fixated on her crying figure.  
"Ryan…" she kept repeating

"Don't worry Gabriella, he'll be fine." Ryan said closing the back door and hopping into the drivers seat.

"When will I see you again?" Gabriella cried, placing her head down onto the side of the car.

"We'll talk soon, don't worry."  
"I can live without you Ryan."

"You're just going to have to try." he started the car engine up, "I'll phone you tomorrow."

Gabriella couldn't speak for crying. Her mouth was full of spit, and her nose was running. She was a wreck. She cried harder as she watched Ryan pull off. Her eyes fixated on her son, who was still staring back at her. She'd lost them.

Hurrying into her house and into her kitchen, she reached for the drinks cupboard. Something to help her through this nightmare. She reached for a wine glass in the cabinet next to it Unscrewing the bottle, she began to pour herself a full glass of red wine. It would soon be her fourth, by the time she had finished the bottle. Feeling light headed and groggy, due to the alcohol consumed, Gabriella stood up and stumbled into the living room. Still crying she began talking to herself as she sat down on a chair.  
"What have I done?" she kept repeating to herself, lifting up her wedding photo and staring at it. Smiling she put it back in its place and looked at her feet. She had stumbled over Douglas's teddy bear. Everything had been so much easier when he was just born. She'd never felt anything but love for him, back then. The unmade sheets which Ryan had used to sleep in the last few days, still sat on top of the Couch. Getting in between them, Gabriella lay down and closed her eyes. Holding the teddy bear close, she wrapped herself in the sheets, she could still smell Ryan. She only wished he was there to protect her. She began to drift deep into thought as she tried to sleep. She wondered if he would ever come back? If this was the end for them? Who would be there for her now?

Tonight for sure, she was all alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"Hey." Ryan's soft voice danced through Gabriella's body, both of them lying on the couch together.

"Ryan." Gabriella said snuggling into her husband's chest

"Shhh get some sleep." he whispered, kissing her shoulder. "Everything is fine now."

"You came home." Gabriella smiled, closing her eyes. "You came home."

Gabriella awoke suddenly, in a cold sweat. She winced, feeling her head from her earlier exploits. Looking around to only find the soft cushions of the couch, she realised he hadn't came back. It had all been a dream. It was cold. Gabriella wrapped the blankets tighter around her and lay back. It was still too early to get up, but too late to fall back to sleep. She lay there, with only the ceiling as a marker, and thought hard. Everything had went wrong for her, who could help her now? Looking down at her hands, Gabriella began to study her wedding ring, slowly moving it up and down her finger, before eventually taking it off. She looked at the engraving on the inside of the ring and smiled. "All my love - Forever." This was her only link to him now, she would have to treasure this. She placed the ring back onto her finger, for safe keepings, and rolled back onto her side. She was now faced with the cute teddy bear of her son. Gabriella had picked it herself for Douglas, the bear was dressed in small blue striped pyjamas with matching night cap. Stroking it tenderly, Gabriella began to think of her son. She still had her doubts about motherhood, she still felt some what empty, but she knew she had to fix this, it wasn't normal. Having behaved appallingly, Gabriella knew that something had to be done, to save her marriage, her family, herself.

She was now growing impatient. How she wished for it to be morning again.

"I have one more chance." she kept telling herself, as she tried to drift once more into sleep, only to pass the time.

"This won't do." Gabriella groaned, sitting up and jumping off of the couch. Half an hour of trying to rest had passed, but to no avail. She kept worrying that time was slipping away from her, and with each dying second Ryan was forgetting more and more of her. She began to breathe deeply, becoming paranoid at the thought of Ryan leaving her. Hurrying up the stairs, she quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. Worries began to engulf Gabriella's mind as she began to rub the soap deeper into her skin, believing she could wash away her illness. However this was not the case, as much as she tried, she couldn't feel better. Finishing her shower, Gabriella stepped out into her room, letting her towel drop to reveal her naked body. She stared at the mirror opposite her, attached to her makeup table. To her, she looked healthy enough, nothing was physically wrong. A bit of make up would hide the bags under her eyes until she caught up with her sleep, a spray of the perfume he had bought her would bring the smile back to her face. Yet nothing could cure the indescribable feeling which had plagued her for the past few days. Reaching for her dressing gown, she went downstairs, straight into the kitchen, and boiled the kettle. Once the kettle had boiled, she placed the water into a basin and stirred in some Vicks. Standing over the basin, Gabriella, placed a towel over her head and she plunged her head towards the hot water, covering the basin. Inhaling the vapours which rose from the steam, she hoped she could flush out the toxins inside her head, and finally feel better. After a short time Gabriella removed her head revealing her flushed face and her stinging eyes as tears streamed down her face. However none of this had helped her. Failing to cure herself Gabriella knew there was no other choice. She now knew what she had to do, her only option. She had to face her reluctance, she had to go for help.

It was now well into the evening. Gabriella knocked on the door. She hadn't done this for years, not since she had been dating him. The rain poured down on top of her, was this a sign? Gone now was the make up she had had to apply today, washed away with the rain hitting her face. Gone now was her straight hair, now all frizzy. She shivered as she felt her soaking clothes stick to her body. She could have went home and changed, she didn't even need to come round tonight. It was late, he might have been in bed, but she didn't care. This had to be sorted.

"Hey." Ryan said pulling back the door and catching Gabriella's eye, "I was starting to think you wouldn't have come round tonight."  
"Well I'm here now aren't I." she tried to smile at him, but stopped as Ryan stared at back seriously.

"You're soaked." he said, beckoning her inside. "You should have called me, instead of coming all this way, in that weather."  
"If I hadn't came round, We'd never be able to sort this." Gabriella sighed, "Where's your mom?"  
"She's out at bingo for the night." Ryan muttered going into the linen closest and handing Gabriella a towel.

"Does she know about us?" Gabriella asked, drying her hair with the towel.  
"Of course. I couldn't lie to her."  
"Oh." Gabriella fell silent.

"Look Gabriella, what do you want?" Ryan sighed, "Because if you're here to play games with me, I'm not in the mood."  
"I'm here because I want you to come home." she tugged his sleeve drawing him closer to her. "You and Douglas."

"I don't think that'll work anymore do you?" Ryan said pulling away intently.

"Where is he?" Gabriella began to look around the room for her son  
"Douglas? He's in bed."

"Can I see him?"

"Are you sure you want to?" Ryan exclaimed, "You do hate him after all."  
"Please Ryan." she stared at him, "Please don't make this hard."  
"You've made it hard enough."  
"Just let me see him." she grabbed his hand and held it.

"Come on then." Ryan sighed leading her into the living room. Quietly they crept over to Douglas, who was asleep in his pram. They continued to hold hands as they watched him sleep, Gabriella looked down at Ryan's hands. He hadn't taken off his wedding ring. Did he still care?

"He's so peaceful when he sleep." Ryan said softly

"It appears so." Gabriella said, as Ryan let go of her hand.

"Why did you let go?" Gabriella asked

"It just doesn't feel right."  
"But you wanted to hold my hand, I know you wanted to."

"Maybe." he sighed placing his hands behind his head, and walking away from Gabriella, "Maybe."  
"Come home please Ryan." she cried, wandering up to him and hugging his back. "Please, I need you."

"Things aren't as simple as that Gabriella." Ryan rolled his eyes as he felt her cuddle in tighter to his back, "I can't get over you with him."  
"Ryan, I didn't do anything."  
Ryan didn't reply, instead he looked down at his feet

"Ryan." Gabriella moved him around to face her, "Look at me."  
"No." he muttered

"Ryan, please. This is important." gingerly, Ryan looked up, into Gabriella's longing eyes.

"Your cold." Ryan said rubbing his hand over her cheek. "And still wet."

"Yeah."  
"You poor girl." he said concerned.

"I need you to be here for me Ryan."  
"Why did you play away then Gabby?"  
"For the last time." Gabriella began to cry in frustration, "I met Troy, yes I admit it. We done things together, we talked for hours, but I didn't sleep with him. I couldn't do that to you Ryan, I wouldn't do that. It wasn't what I wanted."  
"Why go see him at all then?" Ryan exclaimed, "I saw the texts."  
"We were close." Gabriella gulped, "I just needed him. The texts mean nothing."  
"They hurt me. Was I not good enough?"

"Ryan, we only did the things I wanted to do with you so badly."

"Like what?"  
"Like be alone together."  
"Well why didn't you do them with me? I tried to find time alone with you, but you didn't seem to care?"  
"I felt trapped, you worked so much and I felt so ill when I was at home. I was jealous of how you were with Douglas. It was like you cared more for him."  
"Ill? I find that hard to believe, more like selfish. And of course I care for Douglas, I love him, he's my son and he's only young. He needs to be cared for." Ryan yelled.

"Ryan, I know all that now. And I'm sorry."  
"Gabriella…"

"Believe me. You have to."

"I want to, I really do." he closed his eyes, bringing her closer to him. "But I just can't see why you've did this, why you've wrecked what we had."

"I told you I wasn't myself, I'm ill." she snuggled her nose into his  
"You don't look it." he groaned, he couldn't resist her. "You can't keep saying that."

"I went to the doctors today." she pulled away and looked at him seriously

"The doctors?"  
"Yes, and it was the worst experience of my life. I had to sit there for hours and tell him all about how I was feeling, what I had done. I'm not proud of myself, I feel terrible. Since then I've realised all of the hell I've put you through. You and Douglas."  
"What do you mean Gabriella?" he stared deep into her eyes once more.

"I have to go back tomorrow." Ryan looked bemused, "If you don't believe me then look at this." Going into her pocket she pulled out a very damp envelope and handed it to him.  
"What is it?" he asked opening up the envelope.

"It's my appointment for tomorrow."  
"Appointment?" Ryan looked confused.

"Yes for the clinic, the doctor was able to book me in."  
"Gabriella, slow down here. What is actually wrong with you?"  
"The doctor thinks I might be suffering from postnatal depression."  
Ryan froze at her words, "What?" he stuttered

"I told him how I felt about Douglas, I told him how I felt cold around him. He said It could be a possibility. That's why I need to go tomorrow to see a specialist."  
"And if it's true. If you are suffering from depression, what can be done?"  
"He said there are a number of options. Counselling, medication… "  
"This is all too much for me." Ryan said sitting down on a chair.

"I won't die Ryan, I can get better. But only if you are here to help me through it. The doctor said that the support of loved ones is vital. If you don't believe me, read the letter."  
"What does all this have to do with me?" he asked, studying the letter

"It means everything to you. Ryan, I need you to come with me tomorrow."

Ryan flung the letter onto the ground.  
"Ryan, please." she pleaded,

"I don't know." he said looking away from her.

"I love you." she cried to herself. "If you leave me now, I'll never be able to get over this. I can't bear life without you. Last night was hell! Hell! You're all I have Ryan. You're all I want."

Ryan sat in silence, with the sound of his wife sobbing, breaking his heart. He couldn't handle her crying like this, he didn't want to see her upset.

"Oh god." she thought to herself "I've blown it."

"What time is the appointment tomorrow." he spoke softly

"Two Thirty."

"It's getting late." he got up and walked over towards her, "We better get home then, we'll need some sleep for tomorrow."  
"What?" Gabriella looked up at him in shock as he put her arms around her wet clothes.

"You heard me." he smiled kissing her softly. A kiss that felt like an eternity to Gabriella.

"Ryan, I…"  
"I love you Gabriella." he smiled, holding back the tears, "I don't want to lose you."  
"You won't." she whispered softly

"But you and Troy." he sighed

"Well there's no Troy Bolton in Ryan and Gabriella Evans is there?" she smiled

"No…"  
"Ryan." she looked at him, biting her lip, "You have to believe me."

"We've been through a hell of a lot, you and me. I'm not gonna say, things will be easy, for us to get back what we had, what I want. "

"I know."  
"But I'm willing to help you through this." he smiled hugging her, "Because I want to be with you."  
"I want to be with you."

"Maybe I could have stopped this all from happening. If I'd just been there more often, if I'd just seen the signs from the start. Instead I was so paranoid that it was all my doing."  
"There is nothing, you could do. It isn't you're fault. This was all mine. But this can all be fixed, if we're here for each other, if we love each other, if we can trust each other. Can you forgive me? Can you believe me over Troy."  
"I do believe you."

"Oh Ryan." she kissed his chest.  
"I thought I'd lost you." he kissed her forehead.

"I thought I'd lost you." she sighed

"Well, you haven't. And you never will." he laughed.  
She smiled back at him, gazing deep into his eyes.

"We better get you home."

"What will you say to Linda?""  
"She'll understand. She thought I was stupid leaving you in the first place. She's been trying to get me to call all day."

"No matter, I have you in my arms now." Gabriella kissed him on the cheek, "That's all that matters."

"Yeah. We can be a family again. All three of us. There's just one thing."  
"What?"  
"Do you really hate Douglas?" he asked, walking over to his son and picking him up gently

"I don't want to, but I can't help feeling this way Ryan." Ryan looked sad, "That doesn't mean to say I hate him though. I want to love him."

"Hold him." Ryan said firmly  
"No, No I better not."  
"Go on. You haven't in a while. He misses his mommy. Today he seemed lost, even though he's so young, I could tell."  
"Ok." Ryan passed little Douglas over to the nervous Gabriella. Taking the little baby from him, she held on tight.

"You're doing fine see." Ryan smiled gazing at his wife as she cradled her son.

"Sometimes I feel like I want to protect him." Gabriella smiled, nervously clinging to her baby, scared in case she hurt him.  
"So why do you feel differently about him, sometimes?"  
"I dunno, maybe a fear."  
"Of being a bad mother?"  
"Maybe."  
"Well if it is, I'm sure the doctors will get to the bottom of it." he said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "You'll be a perfect mother, once we get through it."

"We?"  
"Yes we. This isn't just your problem to deal with. Don't ever think you should keep it all in. I'm here for you, I want to share this ordeal with you, I want to be here with you."  
"Do you promise?"  
"I promise." they kissed again and again, each time more passionately than the last.

"When we go home tonight, You will sleep with me in the our bed, won't you? You won't be using the couch again? " Gabriella asked timidly

"Only if there's room for me?" Ryan smiled drying his wife's tears with his fingertips.

"Don't worry I reserved a place for you, next to Douglas and the teddy bear." she giggled.

"That's good to hear."

"You know, I really think we can make this work." Gabriella grinned, rocking Douglas in her arms, trying to do the best job she could, for him.

"I don't think we can, I know we can."

**A/N:** Aww! Even that made me smile. Thanks guys for everything, this story isn't quite done yet, so I hope you continue reading. I hope you're happy Ryan forgave Gabriella. I also hope I was able to put across a realistic case of postnatal depression. Thanks again :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"Well I think I've learned a lot of things I didn't know there." Ryan smiled, closing the car door behind him and buckling up.  
"Hmm." Gabriella groaned following suit.

"To the pharmacy it is then." he turned the key of the ignition, making the car splutter to a start, "Maybe I should get that seen to."

"Yeah maybe." Gabriella looked out of her side window as Ryan let the car slowly drift off.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" he looked over to her as they pulled up at a set of traffic lights. "You're very quiet."  
"I'm ok." she mumbled, bringing her sleeve up to her face.

"Hey, now what did the doctor say about bottling up feelings?" he smiled, stroking her back, "Spill…"  
"You sure you want to listen?"

"Of course. It's what I'm here for." Ryan turned his attention back onto the road as the lights went green and pulled away once more. "You know we're only going to move further apart this way, you were quiet throughout the meeting…"  
"Yeah, but I had to let what he was telling me digest."  
"You're only going to be more lonely. We're going to have to talk about it."  
Gabriella squirmed.

"I know it's hard." Ryan sighed, pulling up by the side of the road. "But you have to be brave, you have to tell me."  
"I'm a fucking freak!" Gabriella said, not biting her sleeve.  
"A freak? How did you work that out?"  
"Having to go through counselling, going onto medication. Hell I'm going to be so drugged up on happy pills I won't even know who I am!"  
"Really we'll need to read the label of the antidepressants. However the doctor assured me that if you're making process, thanks to the counselling and support from family, then you'll be off them in no time." Gabriella sat silent, Ryan grabbed her other hand and held it tight. "Hey, don't be so down. It won't help and you know it."

"I know. I know" she looked at him and smiled, taking her hand away from her mouth.

"And what ever happens, I'll still be in love with a freak like you."

"Really?"  
"Yeah, I love you whatever way you are."

"You're too good to me you know that?" she kissed him on the cheek as there faces were drawn closer together.

"How did you work that out?"

"You forgave me didn't you? You're here with me?"  
"Yeah, but you know why."  
"Why?"  
"Cause 'Baby, love really hurts without you!'" Ryan began singing

"Ugh!"

" Love really hurts…"

"Ok, that's enough…" she said grabbing him and kissing him on the lips to shut him up, "I get the message."  
"And for it I get the kiss."  
"Oh you want the kiss?" she giggled, "You can have the kiss whenever you want."

"Oh really, well you'll need to fight me for my kiss." he smirked pulling away

"Hey." she laughed  
"You see?" Ryan tried to stop himself from giggling, gazing at Gabriella laughing back. "You can be happy."  
"Yeah." she smiled

"And if we keep this up, you'll be fine in no time."  
"I hope so."  
"Well do you wanna go in to pick up the prescription, or shall I?"

"Can you?" she glared at him, "I really don't…"  
"Don't say anymore, I understand." Ryan unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door. "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
"Ok."  
"Don't do anything stupid while I'm away, the keys are still in the ignition."

"What like drive away?"  
"Exactly."  
"Pity I can't drive then isn't it?"

"I'll get you taught sometime." he smiled stepping out of the car, "Be back in a jiffy."

Once the prescription had been collected, Ryan drove Gabriella home, where they spent most of the afternoon catching up on the housework they had missed. Douglas had returned to Ryan's mothers for the day to allow the couple time alone together. Ryan sat at the kitchen table, staring at his wife who was on her hands and knees scrubbing the tiles.

"What a view." Ryan smirked gazing at his wife as she worked hard.

"It's alright for you." she giggled, "You've done nothing, but stare at my ass for fifteen minutes now."  
"I have so. I'll have you know, I've done all of the gardening!" he leaned back onto the chair, "And who wouldn't sit and stare at your ass?"  
"Hmm. So you still find me sexy then?" she giggled rinsing out the cloth in her hand,

"Of course." he laughed

"Even in these old rags?"

"Even when you're old and wrinkled."

"Hahah." she laughed, "We'll look so stupid when we're old."  
"I won't, I bet I'll still look like this."  
"And how did you work that out?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Cause I'm not like you, I don't cover myself in make up to look pretty."  
"I do not!" she yelled laughing, "I'll have you know, I haven't got any on at the moment, took it off when we got back."  
"Hmm well is that eyeliner I see?"

"Ryan." she giggled throwing the dirty cloth at him, hitting his shirt.  
"Hey, that was new on."  
"Oh well. My bad." she stood up and walked over to him,

"Come here you." he pulled her down onto his knee and grabbed her hips "Let me kop a feel of you."

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that?" she giggled kissing him, "Hardly a turn on."  
"Yeah but you weren't saying that when we christened this room, were you?" he grinned

"No I was not." she tapped his shoulder, "So what do you want for dinner?"  
"Not really that fussed to be honest honey." Ryan said, "Make something light eh?"  
"Oh no I wasn't saying I would cook?"  
"You weren't. Wanna go somewhere then?"  
"I don't really want to…" she sighed, jumping off him.  
"We could get take out?" he smiled, standing up and rubbing his wives side.  
"We could." she said smiling back at him, before wiping her forehead

"Are you feeling ok?" Ryan gave a concerned look

"Yeah, just a little woozy."  
"You haven't taken any of the medication yet?" asked Ryan, stroking her arm

"Na was waiting till after we have dinner."

"Well I'll go order then, what would you like?"  
"I dunno surprise me."  
"Ok." a wicked smile came over his face

"It's just going to be pizza isn't it?" she looked at him, unimpressed.  
"Yep." he laughed

"That's fine for tonight."  
"You sure?"

"I am." she kissed him on the lips, "Listen why don't I go get out of these old clothes and wash up for dinner?"  
"Sure."

After calling the local pizza parlour, from the living room, Ryan laid back on the couch and began to read the daily paper. Gabriella entered the room. She had changed, now wearing a light green tank top, with a light denim skirt.

"I just ordered, will be about half an hour. I said I'd go pick It up." Ryan smiled as he looked up at his wife.

"Half an hour?" she smiled seductively, "Well that's plenty of time."  
"Time for what?"

Gabriella said nothing, instead she kneeled down in front of Ryan and began to unbuckle his jeans.

"Gabriella?" he said surprised  
"The doctor said I had to keep busy, didn't he?" she giggled, reaching inside his trousers and pulling out his erect penis.

"I don't think he meant it that way?"  
"Well, maybe I want to make things up to you." she began to lick his shaft

"Shit." he moaned, his head hitting the back of the couch.

Gabriella smiled as she began to play with his member in her hands, she could tell he was enjoying this. Slowly she began to tease his tip with her tongue, licking all around the edge.

"Gabriella." he pleaded, wanting her to take him

Responding to his pleas, she began to take him in her mouth, slowly letting her lips move tightly up and down his member.

He grabbed the side of the couch, trying to keep on top of the waves of pleasure that Gabriella was sending throughout his body. She began to quicken her pace, moving her head now up and down. She could taste him, she wanted to make sure he knew that he was the only one for her. Sitting forward, Ryan grabbed the back of her head with one hand and began stroking one of her breasts with the other. Gabriella let out a stiff moan as she took him out of her mouth. Grabbing a hold of his member, she stared at him teasingly before again placing it back into her mouth.

"Oh shit." he groaned, "You're going to spoil your appetite if you keep this up."

Gabriella took him out of her mouth again and stared at him in annoyance.

"How did you work that out?" she pouted

"Well I am a pretty big meal." he sniggered

"Really, seemed a pretty small portion to me?"

"Huh?" Ryan was shocked.

"You're face." she gigged, causing Ryan to bring her body up, inline with his.  
Ryan kissed her gently, letting his hands travel down and around her body. Gabriella kissed back, letting her hands rest on his shoulders as he explored her. Grabbing her hips, Ryan tossed her on to the couch beside her and got on top. Staring deep into her dark eyes, he hitched up her skirt and felt underneath it.

"No underwear?" he tutted, groping her area "Well now this won't do!"

"Oh dear, I must have forgotten." she giggled sarcastically

"I think you're going to have to be punished for this one." he smirked as he entered her.

"Have I been bad?"  
"Yes… very."

"Hmm well give me it, I'm all yours." And indeed she was. Ryan began to thrust into her, pushing down hard onto the couch.

"Uh." she moaned as she felt him dig deeper and deeper into him, "I've missed this."  
"So have I," he whispered, quickening his pace. They were now cheek to cheek as they let there emotions take over. Pleasure was now shooting through every inch of their bodies, more than ever before. They both knew each other inside out, they both knew how much they loved each other.

"Oh shit." Gabriella said as she helped Ryan grind his way into her, "I fucking love this." She squeezed her Vagina walls tighter, causing him to moan, the spur of the moment was too much for Gabriella, she felt herself letting go. Feeling her warm juices surround him, Ryan thrust on, causing her hips to buck repeatably as she let orgasm after orgasm subdue her.

Ryan groaned loudly as he felt himself go, taking a deep breath as he came inside of her. They were motionless for a few seconds, allowing their bodies time to recover.

"Id better go get the pizza now." a wicked smile came across his face.

"Yeah, I'm starving now." she smiled back at him, letting her hand touch his cheek, "Can you see who I love now, there's no competition."  
"I know." he sighed, kissing her once more,

"I never wanted to hurt you." she said as tears filled her eyes

"Hey now don't cry." Ryan got up off Gabriella and yanked up his zip, allowing Gabriella to fix herself,

"I can't help it."  
"I know, I know." he said sitting down to hug her again. "It was good sex though."

"I know." she chuckled through her tears. "You think I'm weird now crying, don't you?"  
"No way. With things like this you have to expect the unexpected." Ryan said kissing her forehead, "You just cry away if you want to."

"I love you Ryan." she said letting her cheek rest on his chest.

"I know." he said moving away from their cuddle. "I'd better go get dinner eh?"

"Ok." she said watching her husband get up.

"I won't be long." he smiled bending down to kiss her, "Then we'll have dinner together, go pick up Douglas, and then we'll talk ok? You can lie in my arms and talk to me, would you like that?"

"Yes, but only if I'm not the only one doing the talking."

Ryan laughed at her as she smiled at him, things were on the mend.

**A/N:** A slightly shorter chapter, and I use the term shorter lightly in this case, for you. Hope you enjoyed it. I've got a few more chapter ideas for this story before It's complete, was wondering what you'd think of the next chapters being based at Chad and Taylor's wedding? R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks guys J


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Kelsi ran her hands softly over the keys of the giant organ, the centrepiece which pipes rang throughout the beautiful church. She was nervous, for all the times she had played piano, this had to be the most important. One wrong note, one loss of timing could ruin the entire day for the happy couple. However she couldn't turn this opportunity down, it was at the brides request. Taylor has wanted this wedding to bring everyone together, to celebrate her marriage to Chad, her childhood sweetheart. Nothing was going to spoil this day, everything had to be perfect. Taylor was very particular when it came to events like this, even more than her maid of honour Gabriella.

Three months had passed since Gabriella and Ryan had attempted to overcome her Postnatal depressions. These months had been hard, a stressing time for both of them, but they had remained strong and finally Gabriella was moving towards peace of mind. Over this time she had finally come to accept her responsibilities as a mother, thanks to efforts of counselling and her close family and friends. She would be forever grateful for everything they had done for her. Gabriella was stronger now, everything that had messed up her head were seemingly slipping away, all of the doubts all of the negative feelings. She could finally love her son, she could finally be apart of the family she had always wanted.

Chad began to pace up and down the alter of the church, sweat pouring down his brow. Something was wrong, something more than being nervous. He looked up towards the back of the church, she wasn't there. Where could she be? They were late.

"Where can they be?" he muttered to Zeke his best man, standing by his side looking on, "They weren't that far away from the church."  
"Relax man." Zeke said, "If you keep this up you'll not even make the reception, let alone the honeymoon."

"Has she stood me up?" Chad began to shake. In truth, he hadn't had much to do with the wedding after he popped the question. He let Taylor choose everything, after all he wasn't the one paying for it, it was her family. Chad began to loosen his blue tie, the very one Taylor had picked out for him to wear. Surely she'd turn up, only when?  
"Taylor? No way" Zeke laughed, "She's crazy about you."  
Suddenly Jason darted up the aisle from the back of the church towards the pair.

"Hey, no sign of them yet, what are we going to do?" Jason panted out of breath.

"Like hell do I know?" Chad looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"Mr Danforth," came the Reverend's droning voice as he approached Chad, "Where is the bride to be? We are behind schedule."  
"She'll be here. The car must be stuck in traffic, that's all." Chad said fidgeting with his suit jacket.

"So what do we do now?" asked Jason.

Chad looked into the audience, immediately greeted by a wall of grey faces. Everyone was here and staring at him, impatient. Friends, family, everyone. Everyone except for the bride. Chad paced over to Kelsi by the organ.

"Hey, do you think you could stall?" he asked desperately

"Stall? What for?" Kelsi asked

"I haven't a clue where Taylor is that's why." Chad pleaded.

"Oh, ok." Kelsi shrieked immediately beginning to play what ever came to her mind on the organ. They would have to remain where they were, wondering where had the bride had gotten to.

With a thump, Taylor sat down on the kerb and buried her head into her hands. She began to cry, nothing was going right, how could this all go wrong after all of this planning. Her wedding dress would surely be ruined, sitting on the kerb, but she didn't care. Behind her stood Gabriella, fully dressed in her white bridesmaid attire, looking on. She looked over at the wedding car, smoke pouring from it's engine, next to it stood a the drive being hassled by Taylor's father. The big stout man was going crazy, he wanted this day to be perfect for his daughter at all costs.

"What do you mean, you don't have another car?" he shouted at the man

"Well, we're all booked up today, we'll need to wait." the driver quivered, intimidated by Taylor's dad.

"Wait? My baby's wedding is meant have started by now, but instead we're miles away from the church!"

"Dad calm down" Taylor's big sister, also a bridesmaid, said grabbing his dad by the arm, "Shouting isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Quiet Sheila. Let me sort this out!"

Taylor continued to sob. Feeling for her friend, Gabriella sat down beside her, holding her dress down to stop the blowing wind lifting it up.

"There's nothing we can do." Taylor cried, "It's all blown to pot."

"Aww come on." Gabriella smiled letting her friend lean into her, "It'll be alright."  
"Not this time. It just had to happen to me."  
"Ah something will work out. Wedding's never go to plan anyways, you just need to deal with the heat of the moment. Heck I remember Ryan's fly was down for the whole ceremony."  
"What happen?"  
"Well, during the kiss at the end I kinda had to try and pull it up for him without making it look like a full fledge grope. I think we got away with it."  
Taylor began to chuckle at her friend, "You're some girl Gabriella."

"Well so are you honey." she smiled, "Don't worry, Chad will wait for you. I bet they're sending out the rescue party right now."

Meanwhile Ryan was in his instructor car, driving quickly to the church. He was already late, Gabriella was sure to be mad at him.

"We built this city on rock and roll." he sang to himself, turning up the car stereo as he drove around the corner. Suddenly he spotted the wedding car parked at the side of the road.

"Heylo?" he said pulling up at the side of the road and turning off his music. "Not at the wedding?"  
"Ryan!" Gabriella exclaimed jumping up and running over to the car, "The wedding car broke down! Think you could give us a lift?"  
"Sure." he smiled, "Hop right in."  
"Why did you bring you're instructor car with you? Shouldn't you be at the church anyways?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow

"Well… you see." he said nervously, "I had a call this morning, and well thought I'd be able to give a quick lesson, but we over ran and well… yeah I'm in a rush."

Gabriella wasn't impressed.  
"But don't worry I was all changed and ready to go."  
"You gave a driving lesson in wedding attire?" Gabriella was far from pleased

"Yeah well… I thought."

"Why are you wearing that hat? You weren't meant to wear that, it's old." Gabriella stared at the grey cap on top of his head.

"I like it." he replied, looking into his mirror and sorting it, "It's classy."

"Sometimes I wonder about you." she said opening the back door. "Taylor, your chariot awaits."  
"Well guys, you know it's going to be a bit of a squeeze." Ryan laughed.

"Never mind." Taylor said jumping into the back of the car. "Dad, Sheila come on!"  
"Oh you got a replacement! Good job." Taylor's dad laughed slapping the driver on the back.  
"Dad." Taylor's sister rolled her eyes, "Come on."

"Right, everyone got their seat belts on?" Ryan turned around to see the bride and her two bridesmaids in the back of the car staring at him intently.

"Just drive Ryan!" Gabriella yelled kicking the back of his seat.

"Hey! Hey, I just got the interior replaced!" he said looking directly at Gabriella through his mirror.

Ryan, began to drive away towards the church. Looking down he began to wiggle the car around.

"What's wrong now?" Taylor sighed,

"The car feel's weird." Ryan answered

"What, seems good to me." Gabriella replied

"No, no, seems like a brake's locked or something."

"This is a nice car you have here." Taylor's dad said looking over at Ryan, "Comfortable for the passengers and that. Especially the footrest."

"What footrest?" Ryan stared at him confused, "There's no footrest!"

"Yes there is." he replied

Ryan stared at the road ahead in silence, collecting his thoughts, "Mr Mckessie, take your feet off the duel control please."

"What?" he replied looking down at his feet, "Oh right sorry."

"Ugh." Taylor moaned, "Can we please get me to the church."

Once they arrived, Ryan quickly jumped out of the car and opened the back door. He extended his hand to Gabriella.

"No no, don't do that. Go into the church and tell Chad we're here." Gabriella said smacking his hand.

"Ok, ok." Ryan turned around and ran towards the church.

As he entered, the wedding march began to sound.  
"No, no!" he yelled, causing Kelsi to stop playing with a clatter. The wedding's were on their feet staring at Ryan, "It's just me."

"Ryan…" Chad shouted, coming down the aisle towards him, "Where's Taylor."  
"She's outside waiting! The wedding car broke down."

"Places people." The reverend called, causing Kelsi to once again break into the wedding march. Ryan filed into the closest row he could find, blushing as he noticed he was sitting next to Chad's mother.

"Nice church." he blushed.

Finally, after all of the waiting, Taylor and her wedding cortege began to file down the aisle of the church towards Chad, who sighed in relief. Taylor's father smiled, as he walked his daughter, the apple of his eye, up towards her husband to be. Chad would finally be able to an honest women of Taylor, the girl he'd never been apart from since they had got together back when they were sixteen years. They had been together even longer than Gabriella and Ryan, yet had waited till now.

"Nice save." Jason whispered to Ryan, joining him in the row as the bride passed by, "Maybe you should take up the wedding car service?"

"No thanks." he whispered back, "And I thought teaching driving was hard?"

"I thought you weren't going to show?" Chad grinned as wedding march began to come to a halt.

"Neither did I." she smiled back as the service was just about to begin.

After a few short minutes, they would be married. The hymns would be sang, the vows would be said, the rings would be placed, the kiss would be made. Taylor would finally become Mrs Danforth, their lives now intertwined.

Both Ryan and Gabriella looked on as the newly weds posed for their wedding picture. Gabriella put held on to Ryan tight, trying to keep herself warm as the wind blew around the bowl of the churchyard.

"It was a beautiful service, wasn't it?" Gabriella smiled snuggling into Ryan

"Yeah. It was." he said holding on back, "You look beautiful."

"Oh shhh you." she snuggling her nose into the side of his cheek.

"You're nose if freezing. It Isn't the warmest of days is it?"

"No I'm chilly." she said as her teeth chattered, "But I'll have to bear it until we get the photos done.

"We?" he looked at her surprised

"Of course, couple photos."  
"Can I still wear the hat?" he smirked

"No." she giggled, lifting the hat off his head and messing up his hair, "No hats allowed."

"Hey!" he groaned, "I just washed that."

"Oh boo hoo." she laughed.

"Wow… you know I don't like saying this, but Taylor's got quite a big ass."  
"What?" Gabriella yelled smacking his arm, "You shouldn't be looking!"

"Well… I can't help it." he laughed, "Don't tell me you didn't notice."  
"She's my best friend!"

Ryan looked at her suspiciously.

"Ok, Ok. If you must know she had to get the dress specially fitted."

Ryan began to snigger,

"But you didn't hear that from me!"  
"I won't breathe a word." he said trying to hold back his laughter.  
"She's got a fine figure!" Gabriella dug her head into his chest trying to stop her laughing.

"I love your laugh." Ryan smiled lifting her head up, "You're so childish."  
"Na you're the immature one." she kissed him softly, "Speaking of children, we better go get Douglas after this."  
"Douglas?"

"Yeah, him and mom were invited to the reception."  
"Isn't he a bit young for wedding speeches and dances?" he looked at her funny.  
"Of course he isn't!" she giggled, "He'll be able witness the embarrassment, that is his dad's dancing, he's better seeing that as early as he can, so he knows not to end up like you."

"Hey!" Ryan sulked.  
"Come here you." she kissed him again, "Smile, it's picture time."

**A/N:** Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's kind of the first of a two parter surrounding Chad and Taylor's wedding. I wasn't even going to include this in the story, but what the hey? I'll try to update soon,


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

The disco ball in the centre of the dancehall sparkled around the room. The only source of light came from the dance floor in the centre of the room. It was empty apart from two figures, intertwined and dancing to sweet song coming from the band by the stage. This was Taylor and Chad's big moment, a memory that would ever be sketched in their minds, no matter what the future brought.

Onlookers gazed at the happy couple, peering through the darkness, drawn towards the light of the dance floor. They looked on at the couple, at their dance, at their prospects all spread through the different coloured lights that danced through the room.

Gabriella was found at a table, her chin resting on her fist, as she smiled looking on. Sitting next to her was her Mother, who was sipping on a glass of champagne. Gabriella was so happy for her friends, they had always deserved each other, she knew they would make each other happy. Times like these always reminded her of her wedding day. However all the attention was no longer on her, she was no longer the newly wed within her group of friends, Taylor and Chad had taken over the mantle. For some reason, this pleased Gabriella immensely. She had to be responsible now, she was getting older, she had to put the mistakes of the past behind her. She gazed down at her little bundle of joy, who was safely in his child buggy. His mother was amazed at how he was able to sleep through the music, which drowned out the conversation throughout.  
"I'll always be indebted to you little guy." she thought, making sure he wasn't cold by touching his hands and face, "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I really do love you."

Seeing her baby begin to stir, she reached out and picked him up. However he didn't begin to cry, there was no need to. He awoke to the smiling face on his mother, the one who would protect him. She held him in front of her, smiling and tickling his little feet. He let out a giggle as he squirmed between his mother's grip.

"Welcome back." Gabriella smiled as she sat Douglas up on the table in front of her, "Is the music a little loud for you?" she peered around the room, "I wonder where daddy is?"

"You know it won't be long until you won't be able to pick him up as easy as that." Gabriella's mother said cuddling into her daughter.

"Mom, how much have you had to drink?" Gabriella asked

"Oh not many, nothing I can't handle." she slurred

Gabriella sighed and put her arm around her mother.

"Why can't she enjoy herself?" she thought to herself laughing at her mom's antics. "I would at her age."

The dance came to a climatic end as others began to take to the dance floor to join the aroma of the married couple and the glow of happiness that surrounded them on this day.

"Not dancing?" Gabriella's mother asked, sitting up to take another glass of Champagne off the waiters tray.

"Haven't got a partner." Gabriella replied

"You've got Douglas."  
"Ah maybe when he knows how to walk." Gabriella reached for his baby rattle and began teasing her son with it.

"What you talking about, he's seventeen."

"What?" Gabriella stopped shaking the rattled and stared at her mother, "Maybe you should make this your last glass tonight mother?"

"I'm not drunk!" she began to giggle hysterically.

"Ignore Grandma Douglas." Gabriella said turning her attention back to her son and stroking his head, "Your hair is really coming through now."

"His teeth soon to." a voice said as a figure pulled up a chair beside her, "I can see he didn't want to sleep long then?"  
"And where did you go?" Gabriella turned and smiled at him, "I thought you'd run off with someone."  
"Well…" Ryan smirked, "Actually I got trapped at the other side of the room, when the first dance started. And well I didn't wanna coming running through and spoil the moment."  
"How considerate of you." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"How much has she had?" Ryan nodded towards Gabriella's mom who was singing along to the song being played by the band

"A bit too much?" Gabriella giggled.

"Do you want a drink?" Ryan asked her, "I didn't see you have any earlier."  
"Na I'm ok."

"Medication?"  
"Yeah, well…" Gabriella said awkwardly

"What?" Ryan yelled, not being able to hear his wife over the music.

"It doesn't matter." she shouted back at him, "Are you not drinking?"  
"Na, not if you're not."

"No no, Don't let me stop you." she said placing a hand on his knee.

"Hey, it's fine." he smiled ticking stroking her chin, "It's fine."

"It's pretty stuffy in here."

"Yeah, it is." Ryan said as he began to play with the blue strap of her evening dress, "Shall we get some air?"

"I'd like that." Gabriella smiled lifting up Douglas and getting up off her seat, "Mom we'll be back in a bit."

"Sure." her mother replied, "If you see that hunky Mr Cross, tell him I want a dance!"

"Yes, ok." Gabriella bit her lip

Ryan followed behind her as they made their way through the maze of guest tables towards the back of the room, and to the quietness of outside. Together Ryan and Gabriella sat on the steps and looked up to the stars. Ryan put his arm around Gabriella and held her close, as she stared down at her son.

"You're freezing." Ryan said stroking her bare back.

"I'll be alright."  
"Here." Ryan stood up and took off his suit jacket.

"You sure?" Gabriella looked up at him, her eyes as bright as the stars above

"What do you think?" he smiled, placing his jacket over her shoulders, letting Gabriella thread her arms through, one by one, so she wouldn't hurt her son.

"It is a bit nippy isn't it?" Ryan said rubbing his hands together, "Mind you it's too warm inside."

"I hate that, it always happens."

"Yeah me too. Remember at our reception, when the lights went out?"

Gabriella began laughing, "Oh yeah, I was convinced you'd just been a cheap skate and turned the power off to make everyone go home early.  
"How wrong you were eh?"

"Yeah, stupid fuses."  
"It was all fixed in the end though." Ryan yawned stretching out.  
"Are you sleepy?" Gabriella said

"Just a little. It's been a long day."

"It's been a long three months." Gabriella sighed

"Yeah?" Ryan asked tilting his head towards his wife.  
"Things should never have went like that. I should never have put our futures in danger."  
"Hey, Hey what have I told you before. Don't beat yourself up like this. It isn't right."

"I can't help it." Gabriella mumbled looking down at her shoes.

"Oh Gabriella." Ryan chuckled cuddling into his wife, "It's all in the past now, you've made an amazing recovery."  
"Doesn't stop me feeling bad for what I've done to Douglas though." she said reaching into her hand bag and pulling out his sons, little blanket.

"He'll never need to know." Ryan reassured her as she wrapped the blanket around her son to keep him warm, "Beside, from what I've seen so far, you're one hell of great mother."

"Do you really think so?" Gabriella's face lit up at his words.

"Yeah of course."  
"You're really sweet Ryan and you're a great dad." she smiled kissing him on the cheek, "But you've had to put up with me."  
"And?" he smiled

"Well I've ruined a lot of things? Like you seeing Sharpay, we can hardly go visit her as long as she's with him."

"Ah I'm sure Sharpay doesn't even care. She didn't show up today did she?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Well then." Ryan rubbed his eyes, "Don't worry about it, she'll come around when she wants to."

"But…"  
"My life doesn't revolve around my sister Gabby, It revolves around Douglas and you. If I only had you two in my life that would satisfy me."

Baby Douglas began to sniffle, as the cold air began to nip his face.

"We better get him inside. We aren't being responsible." Gabriella smiled, bringing her sons face closer into her, to shield him from the cold.

"Ok." Ryan said helping her to her feet, "After you."

"Gabriella please." Jason beckoned to her as she came back into the hall accompanied by Ryan and Douglas. "Tell your mother, I don't want to dance ok?"  
Gabriella began to laughed, "Oh poor Jason!"  
"Yeah Jason, you fucking toy boy!" Ryan laughed back at him. They both had always been close, Jason had been Ryan's friend at School, his best man at his wedding. However boys would be boys, Ryan would never let a moment like this pass. His mother in law and his best friend, the thought of it was too much for him.

"Hey this isn't funny Ryan!" Jason said looking over her shoulder to make sure Gabriella's mom wasn't there.

"Yes it is!" Ryan gasped for breath between his fits of laughter, "I'm never letting this one down!"

"Hey that's my mother we're talking about." Gabriella yelled, kicking Ryan in the shin.

"Ow!" Ryan shrieked grabbing his leg.

"OooooO Whipped!" Jason pointed and yelled. "PVC and all!"  
"Gabriella!" Ryan shouted as he seen his wife wander off with Douglas, "Damn it. Me and my big mouth."

"Someone's in trouble." Jason pointed.

"So will you dance with me?" Gabriella's mother approached Jason from behind and grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Ahh well you see…"  
"Come on big boy." She said yanking him towards the dance floor. Looking back Jason began to mouth "Help" to Ryan, only for Ryan to wave and grin back.

"Hey, why did you go off like that?" Ryan asked as sat back down beside Gabriella at their table who was feeding Douglas from a bottle.

"Felt like it." Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry If I offended you…" Ryan said staring at his wife side on, "Was only guy talk you know?"  
"No no, it wasn't that."  
"What?" Ryan looked up as Gabriella offered Douglas to him. Ryan responded by taking him off her.  
"Was just thinking about dad is all. Sorry sometimes, it just comes flooding back you know?"

"That's ok. I miss my dad too sometimes."  
"He would have made a great granddad to." Gabriella smiled stroking Ryan's cheek

"Yeah I know, both of our dad's would have."

"I never knew him enough as a father."

"Really?" Ryan took a deep breath and placed Douglas back into his buggy. Ryan then softly placed his hand on her chest, "Do you feel that?"  
"My heart?" Gabriella looked confusingly at Ryan, "Of course?"

"Na it's more than just your heart. I know you wonder sometimes about what your dad was really like. How he really felt about you and everything. But you don't need to worry, because whatever happens he will always be your dad and he'll always be a part of you. I've seen the pictures, he's every bit just like you, I can see the resemblance."  
"Ryan." she whispered softly.  
"As long as it beats, he'll always be here for you, no matter if you can't see him. He's still up there thinking about you, looking down at you."

"How do you know this?"

"I don't know anything, I just believe it's the case. It's the same with my dad. He still looks down at Mom, Sharpay and me. And don't forget Douglas. He'll be over the moon with him."  
"He would be so proud of you Ryan."

"He'd be very proud of you too. He always said how close he felt to you, even when you and I were only friends. You really are part of the family."  
"I just wish I had that closeness with my dad."  
"I was just fortunate I guess." Ryan smiled, "Nothing to be ashamed of though. He loved you a lot. Just like I do."  
"Aww. I love you. Maybe too much sometimes." she kissed him.

"Na there's no love quota." he giggled. "I love you endlessly."  
"Ryan this isn't a competition to see who loves more."

"Aww."

"So…" Gabriella gazed deeply into his eyes.

"So?" Ryan stared back at her puzzled.

"Ugh!" she sighed, "Fine. I'll just do it myself."

"Do what?" he looked on as Gabriella lifted her baby boy once more up into her arms and wandered towards the dance floor.

"Oh right!" Ryan laughed getting up and following her, "Stupid me."

"You finally caught on…" Gabriella smiled as Ryan placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around

"Well if wasn't sure if you were dancing."  
"This is a wedding reception, and you're the only one I was going to be dancing with." The music began to play, causing them both to start to sway in time.  
"Why bring Douglas then?"  
"He can dance better than you." she teased

"Hey!" he put his arms around her and pulled her closer, their little boy cocooned in between them.  
"I thought three was a crowd…" Gabriella looked at her son then up towards Ryan.  
"Not in this case." he said kissing her on the forehead, "It's manageable."

"Oh I love this song." Gabriella said closing her eyes as she felt the sound of _Wonderful Tonight _by Eric Clapton, move in between them.

Things hadn't been easy for the three of them over the past few months. Gabriella and Ryan had fought to keep their marriage alive, they had even fought with each other, but nothing would ever come in between their love for each other. Married life was never going to be perfect, but it was these imperfections that made it so special. No matter how much they loved each other, it was their differences that brought them closer together, kept the flame flickering, kept their lives interesting. Now they had started a family, with the birth of their little son, they had further extended their love for each other. Nothing would change that, nothing would keep them apart.  
What would be next in store for them as they years rolled on? Would there be another addition to the family? Would Gabriella return to work? How would they handle putting their children through school, through their young lives? So many questions still to be unanswered, but answered they would be in time. For Gabriella and Ryan there would still be good times and bad times. There still would be fall outs and make ups. It didn't matter to them, not now, not ever. Marriage was a virtue, there was nothing more that they ever wanted, ever needed. They would grow old together, happy and in love, just as they were at that moment as they danced together. Nobody mattered, but the ones they loved.

**A/N:** Sorry guys for the late update, the past week was so hectic and I was away from my computer. I hope you enjoyed the 'ending' of the story. I'll keep it open for a little while just in case I do want to go and write a final Twentieth chapter. I'd just like to say thank you for everyone who read this story, reviewed the story. Everything! So now, I'll take a bit of time to think of what to do next. Even though I never planned to, I may write a sequel or prequel to this story. Keep an eye out and thank you, once more. )


End file.
